Fate Decides
by FIygon
Summary: Gale is a young kid, whisked away from his world, based on a contract with a Celestial Dragon. The only downside is, he's now a hatchling... If your fate was undesirable, unchangeable, how much would you give to change it? Spyro, and Cynder, now have to deal with an out of world visitor. And may have to save him from himself. -Very Slight AU- (I'm back...)
1. 1, A Cruel Fate

**Chapter 1**

**"A Cruel Fate"**

The wind whipped past my hair as I cheered, "Woohoo!" I was flying on the back of a magnificent dragon, with scales as golden as the sun. It was a lucid dream, but… I felt alive. More than I did in the real world. The dream world I was in was untouched, vast lands for as far as my eyes could see on the horizon. The dragon below me not caring for the world, as it soared and flew almost like a dance in the sky.

I laughed as the dragon took a short dive making me feel funny, I could feel the beast give way to it's own feminine chuckle, "Are you having fun?" It asked me to my surprise.

I stuttered and answered, "Y-Yeah this is awesome. And you can talk?"

It merely huffed at my response, "Of course I can, I'm glad to see you're enjoying this."

It fell silent as I suddenly felt odd, not realizing I was essentially taking advantage of the beast. We gently glided over a lake in mountainous region, "You can land if you'd like. If you're tired."

It laughed as it did another twirl, "Nonsense, getting tired, in here?"

I smiled and fell right back into the enjoyment of having fun. We dived, twirled, circled, even had some fun free falling and letting the dragon catch me. Sometime later once we were peacefully soaring the dragon asked me another question, "If it's a dream, why not make yourself into a dragon and fly yourself?"

I did briefly consider it, but I smiled as I shook my head. "I can't. I'm a human, it would be like trying to ride a bike, without properly working legs, and never having driven one before."

We landed for a first time on the edge of a ridge overlooking a valley, with a gorgeous sunset. She shook her head, "Why, that's just silly. You seem to belong more in the sky than on the ground anyway."

I shrugged, "Trust me I'd love it. But I'd like to stay realistic, y'know? If I wake up and remember I'm not a dragon, it'd be quite a disappointing day, don't ya think?"

The dragon smiled, "But what if you could be a dragon when you wake up?"

I laughed, "Well than, that'd be the dream wouldn't it?"

The dragon seemed to ponder to itself, "What's your name child?"

I sheepishly rubbed my neck, "Oh, my name's Gale."

The dragon lowered it's head and gave a small smile as it looked into my eyes, "Well than Gale, I hope we see each other again."

I nodded and before anything else was said, the dragon rose to it's feet, my eyes widened, "Do you have a name?" I nearly yelled.

It looked back and smiled playfully, "You'll have to figure it out!"

The dragon took one flap and it was gone, soaring fast and graciously towards the sunset. I looked on, happy with the experience, but in jealousy still.

* * *

I returned to the waking world and immediately felt myself inwardly groan. My alarm sounded off loudly right next to me, and I forcefully shut it off. I had middle school to attend to… I heard my name called from downstairs, "Gale, are you getting ready?" I heard my sister call to me.

I yelled back slightly irritated, "Getting on it now!"

"Well hurry up! You've gotta be there really soon."

I groaned to myself once again. It was the start of a new school week and I was not looking forward to the week ahead of me. I slipped on some grey shorts and a yellow t-shirt, than pulled my black tennis shoes on lazily. I went to the bathroom and fixed my brown hair, making sure to put on my glasses in the process. I've tried wearing contacts before, but my friends tell me it gets rid of my golden eye color which they think all looks too cool to ruin. They're mostly brown but they have a bit of a golden look to them, I find them rather normal.

I finished getting ready and headed down the stairs, my sister was waiting at the door with my niece. "There's a waffle in the toaster, but you'll have to eat it on the way." I nodded and retrieved it from the kitchen and we headed out.

I currently lived with my sister and her husband. I didn't really have much of a choice, but I was fine with it, they were nice enough. I just wish the circumstances leading to this weren't so tragic, but hey people lose their parents all the time! It was both their faults anyway, drinking and driving is bad kids! Though they must not have learned that. Anyway, none of our aunts or uncles were alive anymore so they just stuck me with my much older sister. She is twenty-three, and I'm still only fourteen…

My sister was nice enough, and her husband was a real cool guy. I just really don't get much more than friendship from them. Sometimes it brings me down, not having actual parents you can rely on for stuff. I tend to avoid hanging out at friend's houses because of it, seeing their perfectly functioning family just makes me feel depressed. It's just so unfair that it was essentially just unlucky for me. I'm just happy my sister was already in her twenties, there's no way I would be able to get by in a foster home or something similar.

I arrived at school, got out and said goodbye. I greeted my friends on my way into the school and we conversed about the latest games and such. I entered first period with a groan as I remembered, 'I forgot my homework last night…'.

* * *

Two figures stood in a large open room, filled to the brim with books and other old papers. "I'm telling you! He belongs here I can feel it." A feminine voice said to the other.

"Even still, I can not upset the balance. We do not know if he would even agree. And what say you in his place?" A older gruff sounding male said.

The female huffed, "He said it would be a dream come true."

The male shook his head, "So tell me. If I were to fulfill this wishful feeling you've felt. What purpose would it bring? There is currently no need."

The female smiled mischievously, "You tell me what purpose it serves. Read the book." She said as she pointed towards a gold and silver lined book on the table.

The male huffed, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does. Read his book, than-..." She searched around a minute and found another book. She gently slid it across the table towards him. "Than read this one, you may come to see just what I see."

The male sat for a minute in silence as he glanced between the two books, "If it's what I think you're trying to say…" He paused for another moment, "I will give it consideration."

The female smiled wide, "Thank you! I-"

The male interrupted, "Hold it! I said I will consider, this is still a very big task for such a seemingly small gain."

She shook her head, "I know, but I also know you'll do it." The male groaned and they moved on to other conversation.

* * *

I was leaving school, but I wanted nothing more than to disappear right now. Monday sucks, but THAT day was a living nightmare! My friends said goodbye and I halfheartedly returned the farewell, I approached my sisters car and took the passenger seat. "Well you look like you failed a few classes in under a day. What's wrong?" She asked me.

I sighed, "I forgot my homework for first period, got detention. Second period was whatever. Third period was extremely hard, I'm not good at that kind of math. Another group of kids took our table at lunch, so we had to seperate. I nearly bombed a presentation in fourth period. And the rest of my periods gave me a ton of homework."

My sister just shook her head, "Stop forgetting your homework, I swear." She paused, "Some days just suck, you gotta make the best of them though."

I nodded, "I wish every day didn't suck."

We continued on to pick up my young niece from preschool. Than continued home in relative silence. Once we got home I went to my room, I wanted nothing more than to stop thinking about my day, so I resolved to take a nap. It didn't take long after throwing myself on the bed to fall asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but curiously I realized I had shown up on the same ridge from my dream earlier. 'Ah, a returning dream. That's rare.'

I looked around but there was not much if anything in sight, the sun had set long ago and it was dark, but I could feel a sort of eerie feeling. Not a single sound was made from the forests around me, and I felt eyes on me from every direction. 'This is just a dream, I can just make the scenery different!'. I closed my eyes and thought of a nice warm beach in the middle of daytime, but I opened my eyes and nothing had changed.

I heard a sound in the forest down below. I looked over the ridge and my eyes met an extremely disturbing image. It was my mom and dad, but they were both mangled, but still somehow moving. I turned away horrified and nearly threw up. Once I looked back they had disappeared, but I could see a pair of red piercing eyes look up at me from the darkness. I heard the flapping of wings above me, and the eyes disappeared quickly. "You look ill, are you alright?"

I turned and was met with the golden dragoness from early, she looked worried which I found odd. Not many dream characters though about that stuff, I nodded my head, "I'm better now."

She sat down next to me and we sat in a long silence. I noticed the forest sounds had returned, but I wasn't quite sure what caused it. "So theoretically, if you could be a dragon given the chance. Would you take it?"

The character was definitely odd, she acted real. I slowly nodded, "I have no attachment to being a human, dragons are cool."

She nodded, "But what about, your world? Would leaving it behind bother you?"

I thought for a few moments, I mean sure, I'd miss my sister and her family. And some of my friends. But beyond that there wasn't much tying me down at all. "Given the new world is habitable and I can be a dragon? Yeah, I'd take a deal like that."

She smiled, "So you want to?"

I just looked at her kind of oddly, "You know, you're kind of odd for a… character. Why is this so important to you?"

She looked at me curiously, "Character…?" She seemed to come to a realization, "Oh! I'm not part of your dream. I'm real!"

I laughed, "That'd be cool, wouldn't it?" So that's what's going on. It's a very realistic character that thinks it's real. Pretty funny.

It huffed back at me, "I'm real, I swear!"

I smiled, "I really wish you were right."

It growled and rolled it's eyes, "So is that a yes for becoming a dragon and changing worlds? Mind you this offer is real and permanent."

A magical floating paper materialized with a pen, it looked like a contract, and just said "Do you consent to changing race and worlds?" I laughed again, "On the off chance you're not just a cruel joke of a dream, sure." I signed it and it disappeared.

She nodded and was standing up to take off, "So when abouts does it take place?" I asked with a playful smile.

She turned back, "As soon as you'd like."

I thought a moment, "Well, than prove it tonight." She nodded.

"So, see you again later?"

She just smiled and took off while yelling back, "Probably not!"

* * *

I jolted awake to my niece who had jumped on me, she was giggling incessantly as I groaned. "What was that for?"

She giggled again, "It's dinner!"

I just nodded groggily, "Alright I'll be out soon, go get your hands washed."

She ran out of the room quickly and I swung my feet over the edge of my bed. What kind of dream was that? It got really surreal near the end, and than I signed like a contract. Would I mind? Leaving it all behind? I took a glance around my room, and thought for a moment. Yeah, I guess it really wouldn't bother me much at all. There's no chance that was real though, so it's fine.

I put my glasses on and rubbed my eyes a bit, than stood up to go get some dinner.

* * *

Once again three beings stood in the large open library. One golden dragoness paced eagerly back and forth whilst she dumped as much information onto the other dragon as possible. An older red dragon sat there in mild annoyance as it flipped through one of many books. "Anyway, he's already agreed and signed away his consent, so how about we get to it!"

A third dragon, with purple scales and slightly smaller than the other two, seemed to look weary from his pillow he sat on. "I'm not sure that's enough to allow it."

The golden dragoness looked to him in a questioning manner, "He agreed and signed on it, wouldn't be our fault if he didn't mean it."

The purple dragon shook his head, "We can't be sure he meant it. You said it yourself, he thought he was dreaming the whole thing."

She huffed, "Well, than he'll be in for a surprise."

The purple dragon nodded but still looked curiously at the golden one, "You know, I still don't get why this matters so much to you."

The golden one groaned and sat down on a nearby pillow, "I've been watching him for a while, he unfortunately needs the realms more than you may think."

The red one looked up from the book and looked at her in disappointment, "I've told you not to stalk. And on beings from other worlds no less."

She shook her head, "You think I can just spy on anybody from any world? Do you know how stressful that'd be? No, the only reason I can even visit this one, is because he radiates the same energy."

The purple dragons eyes widened, "Are you saying he's not from his planet?"

She shook her head again with an exasperated sigh, "No, of course not. I'm implying that his dreams all take place in the dragon realms…" The purple dragon looked sheepish as he laughed a bit.

The red one seemed to have his full attention grabbed, "You never told me any of this, that's certainly a more interesting case than before. You should've led with that."

"This changes things. If he is upsetting the balance by being in his world, it may call unwanted attention to him. And if his species or world has not developed a use of any magical properties, he could potentially send his world towards destruction."

Both the other's eyes widened, "Destruction of his own planet? This is a lot more important than I thought at first." The purple one said.

The red dragon nodded, "Yes indeed. Well it's nearing dawn, your time may be up for now."

The purple dragon bowed, "Thanks for having my opinion. See you soon enough you two." After that was said the dragon faded out slowly as if he'd never been there.

The red dragon turned towards the golden one who was smiling, "So, why exactly, am I just now hearing this?"

The golden one paled, and looked away shamefully, "Hehe, I um… I was distracted…"

The red one sighed and shook his head, and began explaining his plan, "Alright fine. So this is how it will go…"

* * *

I yawned as I stood up from my seat at the couch. I have school tomorrow so it would be a good idea to get some early sleep. I said goodnight to my sister and she told me to take my niece Lucy upstairs for bed as well. I groaned but agreed as she followed me up the stairs, when I heard a small voice from behind me, "Gale?" I turned as we reached the top of the stairs, the look she had made me feel really bad, as she looked at me sadly. "Why are you always so sad?"

I rubbed the back of my head and kneeled down to give her a hug, "I'm sorry Lucy, I don't mean to upset you."

She made a sound of annoyance, "No why are you sad! Not me."

I backed off a bit to look her in the face, "I… I don't really know, Lucy. I just don't feel like I belong here."

She looked down at her feet and I expected her to cry about how I didn't like her or something, but she looked back up with an angry face, "Than why not go somewhere you belong?"

I sat there for a minute with a blank face, than finally I looked down in annoyance, "I wish it was that easy."

"Plus, if I left I'd make you and your mother upset, wouldn't I?"

Lucy nodded but also held her determined look, "I'd miss you a whooooole lot! But I want you to be happy more!"

I smiled at her and laughed a bit, "So if I suddenly left and went somewhere else, possibly forever, you'd be okay with it?"

She nodded, "If it makes you not sad, yes."

I just nodded, I doubt anything like that would happen anytime soon. But it was reassuring that my niece cared so much for how I feel. I stood back up and yawned again, "Thank you Lucy. Now why don't you go brush your teeth and stuff and get to bed."

She silently walked into the bathroom and did whatever she needed before bed as I got some pajamas on. As I was sitting on the edge of my bed I tried to figure out why I felt this way. It was as if something was pulling on my body or like my soul or something… it felt really distant but something was pulling on it and I didn't understand. I heard Lucy leave the bathroom and head to her room, I walked over to her door and knocked. I heard her say "Come in." and pushed the door open.

She was already in bed with the lights off so I just smiled, "Night Lucy."

"Night Gale," she replied.

I closed her door, went to the bathroom, and readied myself for bed. I turned the lights off, layed down and set my alarm as I stared at my dark bedroom ceiling. I was falling to sleep rapidly, but as I was falling asleep I felt a huge tug. As if the feeling of near longing was yanked at from somewhere. I wrote it off as a mild muscle spasm and went to sleep with no such interruptions afterwards.

* * *

I awoke from my sleep, but to my surprise it was due to nature sounds and sunlight on my face. I groaned loudly and hoarsely yelled out, "Ashley, Lucy, it's not funny!" I knew my niece had a nature sound player to help her sleep so I assumed she got help from my sister to freak me out and open my curtains.

After a few moments of nothing changing I rolled over in my bed to try and… why did my bed have grass in it? Wait why is my bed so hard and why does it feel like I'm outside!? I opened my eyes quickly and they burned for a few moments as they adjusted. But to my horror once I managed to adjust, I realized I was on the ground outside. I was laying on a grass floor bed in the middle of a clearing in some kind of forest, they didn't even look like trees we had anywhere around my house!

Also I was feeling off, I tried to stand up only to realize I felt completely different in every way, I fell forward on to my face after trying to stand, and that's when I noticed the pain felt farther away from the rest of my face when I realized I had a muzzle… My eyes widened and I frantically looked down at myself.

Wait… wait a second.

That contract was REAL?

* * *

"This is a disaster!" The red one paced back and forth.

The golden one just shrugged, "It went pretty good in my opinion."

The red one turned angrily, "You tricked me! I thought you would be more help than this, but you're just as clueless!"

She held up her paws defensively, "I've never done it, and gave you no reason to believe so! Look, we did it, he's here, he's a dragon, and more importantly he's in one piece."

The red one just shook his head and continued pacing, "No, no this is not what my intentions were. He's completely clueless in the middle of some unknown place, and we have no idea what he looks like, or where he is. And to say he's in one piece is a bit of a stretch!"

The golden one looked at him oddly, "What did you expect? You'd get to give him some speech before landing him right down in the middle of the temple of warfang?"

The red one's face nearly seemed to redden more, "That's not exactly what I had in mind, but it is certainly close."

She continued, "Also, he seemed pretty much in one piece to me!"

The red one growled, "He's a hatchling now!"

The golden one paled, "You just said he was younger earlier I… Ooooh… I now understand why this is bad."

The red one said nothing, only seeming to pace faster. "So… How old is he now?" She asked.

The red one just growled an answer, "Six months."

* * *

I started to panic mildly, but halfway through I stopped. Wait this is nearly exactly what I wanted. But how, why am I here? I surveyed my surroundings, they did not look like earth after closer inspections. The fauna was nearly entirely different, and completely alien like. There was a nearby rock with crystals protruding from it, I was about to walk again than tripped. I was gonna have to learn how to walk again! The sudden thought made me nearly pale but I just groaned. Can't be that hard right? I just have to stand on all fours and walk normally… kind of.

I quickly learned this was not how it worked.

After trial and error I could stumble myself forward, but my legs felt weak after only a few moments of practice. Which brings me to another thing! Why does everything look ginormous? I felt like an ant in comparison to the trees, and the rocks nearby looked like boulders. Hell, even the blades of grass came up to my chest, which gives me very few explanations. One, I'm in a very big forest of very old and grown fauna. Or two, it's because I'm young, which would probably be the worst of the two.

I shook my head as I managed to stumble close enough to the crystal rock, I didn't recognise the crystals, but they were pretty reflective and I leaned in for a closer look at myself.

I had tan colored scales covering my body, and my underbelly was a cyan color. One eye was cyan, and nearly let off a glow, while the other was somewhat gray. It wasn't heterochromia, but the cyan one was just glowing for some odd reason.

I had white colored horns on the top of my head, two sat on the back and curled back outwards, while two shorter black horns came out of the back of my jaw and slightly pointed forwards, not enough to be useful though. Overall I thought I looked cool, but the only thing I could think of came out my mouth, "Man, they're gonna think I'm a freak show…"

And then I stopped and thought for a moment. Who would "they" even be? Was I still on earth somewhere? Were there humans? Other dragons? I groaned and put a hand to my head, or I guess it'd be paw now. Or would it be claw? Paw sounds better…

"Gahh! What is going on!" I felt my heart rate increase, and started to panic, so I closed my eyes to take some deep breaths.

I would admit though, that the area I was in was quite beautiful, if not intimidating. "Okay," I started to myself, "So, definitely not what I would expect, but also I'm not that disappointed with it either." I noticed my voice sounded a lot higher, not that it used to be much deeper, but I had lost any amount of non-childish tone I used to have.

I sighed, "This should be easy, you're a dragon now! A predator! Top of the food chain."

I looked down at myself and slowly fell less confident, "A dragon with no idea how to use his body, in an unknown world of some sort, with what seems to be a very young body."

I slowly started panicking again, "Am I even top of the food chain?" I frantically looked around me as I felt the forest nearly become darker and more sinnister. My imagination ran wild, making me see things I knew weren't there.

I realized my panic once again and took some more deep breaths, "Look, you're here for some reason. Which means you've just got to figure something out."

I groaned, "Man… I really hope I can figure something out."


	2. 2, Helpless & Hopeless

**I meant to put author's notes in the first chapter and kinda forgot. Either way thank you for reading the last chapter if you did, I know it was kinda really messy, but I have no internet so my writing is done by phone, which makes formatting tough. I'll go back and fix it once I get internet again. This chapter is cleaner, not as many pov switches. Will warn, blood and disturbing imagery may come about in this story, and things that make some uncomfortable. But not too much, I promise. Gotta keep it at least T rated.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Helpless and Hopeless"**

The golden dragon was currently pulling at her own horns atop her head as she panicked, "What are we going to do, what are we going to do!."

The red one nearly growled, "Yes, this is bad. Now why not stay quiet and let me concentrate." He was sitting in his pillow with his eyes closed as an energy surrounded him lightly.

"Are you sure it's even working? I mean, even if it does, won't that cause problems?"

The red dragon ignored her as he concentrated. After a few minutes his low energy field surrounding him started to hum lightly. In a few seconds it flashed a golden glow outwards and a purple dragon appeared.

"That's perfectly fine, any dinner is good with you Cynd-" The purple dragon was slowly leaning in for what looked like a kiss before he noticed nothing in front of him.

He opened his eyes and looked around rapidly before a look of anger crossed his face as he looked towards the red dragon, "Ignitus? You can't just summon me here whenever, wait until I sleep at least!"

Ignitus sighed, "I'm very sorry Spyro. But we seem to have a problem at our hands now."

After the anger passed a wave of embarrassment crossed his face in realization. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course. If it's important it must take priority, I agree."

Ignitus nodded, than continued. "It would seem that after me and Fate had decided to bring the human over, that we did so without quite thinking about it enough."

Fate growled, "That was all your doing, not mine."

Spyro just shook his head in exasperation, "Alright, just tell me what happened, don't sugarcoat it."

Ignitus continued, "The human is now here in the dragon realms. But we have no idea where he is, what he looks like, and he is now so young that he probably can't even walk yet."

Spyro's eyes widened and he sat agape for a minute, "H… How… How did you screw up so royally?"

Fate bursted out laughing, "It really is impressive isn't it?"

Spyro shook his head and though for a moment, "Okay, so… I'm guessing you didn't mean for it to turn out like this, but why is he so young?"

Ignitus sighed, "My intention was to bring him here younger, as to completely reshape his body I needed to take some of his life force. So the easiest way was just halfing his age at least, His memories and everything about him is completely intact, but against my wishes he turned even younger for some reason."

Spyro nodded slowly, "Why not do what you just rudely did to me to contact him?"

Ignitus sheepishly rubbed his paw, "Due to the nature of not knowing where he is, it'd be extremely dangerous to knock him out. For all we know he's standing on a rock above a pit of lava."

The thought made them all pale, but Fate started, "We can't contact him anyway.."

They all looked at her quizzically and she sighed, "His spirit may or may not have entered a dormant state."

There was a unanimous groan across the room, and Spyro spoke, "Okay. So we need to find him the normal way, or wait until he figures out how to unlock his spirit?"

Ignitus nodded, "It's easy enough with help, but as we know, he may not find any."

Spyro sat down, "We're doomed."

Ignitus rolled his eyes lightly, "Faith, Spyro."

Spyro fell to his side, "We killed a child…"

Fate walked over and hit him across the head with a paw, "Look, if he was meant to come here, than he will find his way."

Ignitus nodded, "So we want you to stand by, if we get any new info on his whereabouts, and maybe ask around some other towns." He sighed.

Spyro stood back up and nodded, "Understood, am I free to speak about all of this with Cynder?"

Ignitus smiled, "Please do, might want her help as well. She's much better with hatchlings."

Spyro grumbled something before he looked back up, "Alright just… knock me out again when you know anything else... I guess."

Fate laughed, "We owe you one Spyro, see you soon."

He started to fade away as he mumbled something to the effect of; "Yeah you do."

* * *

I growled, which sounded so unthreatening, as if I was a small puppy about to pounce at a chew toy. But I don't care, this is frustrating! I was laying near face-first in the dirt, and spitting grass out of my mouth. I was attempting to walk again, but the most I could gather would be what I could best describe as; a drunk with no sense of gravity. I can't exactly do anything about my situation if I can't walk, and I was losing daylight fast.

I stumbled a few more attempts away, but ended up making a mistake as I stumbled a bit too close to a decline in the terrain. I fell to the ground ungracefully, but with enough forward force to end up rolling down the hill. It wasn't a very big hill, but with my small size I rolled a considerable amount of times before slamming my tail into a tree. When my tail slammed into the tree it wrapped around it forcing me to take a good whack as my head got pulled towards the tree as well. I grunted in pain and anger, and I felt considerably helpless. I sat myself up and rubbed my face with one paw, and instinctively curled my tail around myself.

I had to hold back tears, which was odd for me. I felt like crying my eyes out, but told myself it was too childish and held them in "Come on, you're a dragon now. Dragons don't cry." At least, I didn't think they did.

I pulled my paw off of my face and noticed it was covered in blood, I felt worried, but also reasoned that it was just a cut most likely. I checked my tail, but it looked mostly bruised, I guess tails are just much stronger than my forehead. Who would've guessed?

I looked around for any good plants to make a bit of a bandage out of, but with the change in fauna it wasn't really looking to be going my way. I spotted something that looked slightly like cotton, I stumbled towards it carefully. To my relief it was some rather strong cotton-like material that was also quite long. Enough so that after gathering a few and wrapping my head it worked like a charm, though trying to tie it with paws is real hard I must say.

I felt exhausted now, and too my ever expanding luck, this world decided it would try to rain now. It lightly dropped and I felt it on my tail and wings, which was an odd and interesting new feeling. I scanned around myself for cover, there was a small little dent in the side of a small hill where the ground came up and covered it. And it was even elevated so I wouldn't drown!

I stumbled quickly as possible until I made it, I felt relief as I found a rather cozy little dirt bed. There wasn't much in the way of cover for the front, so if there were any predators I was most likely dead. 'But hey, who would prey on dragons of all thing?' I thought. I dropped myself down and decided to chill here for a while, the rain was relaxing and night would be here in a bit. I hope night isn't too cold or I'll have some issues. I gently rested my eyes, but the rain, along with my walking attempts had exhausted me. This new world was odd, but I felt like I could conqueror it with enough time. I yawned and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Alright so…" Cynder started, "Based off a guess you guys pulled some hatchling's soul over here, but he's now completely lost?"

Spyro lowered his head slightly and sighed, "It wasn't just a guess, it was Fate we're talking about here."

Cynder looked skeptical at that but continued, "The poor kid is probably traumatized and terrified."

Spyro silently agreed with a huff as he shifted on the pillow he was laying on with Cynder, "We just have to hope he wasn't put somewhere deadly."

Cynder shook her head, "Everywhere that's not Warfang is deadly for a hatchling."

Spyro raised his head to protest, "Not true! There's…" He stumbled at that.

Cynder just looked at him amused, "Go on?"

His eyes flashed a moment, "There's quite a few settlements and towns. Even a few cities he could end up in."

Cynder sighed, "Any of those have a welcoming committee for an out of world visitor?"

Spyro huffed, "Either way you'd have to try real hard to get yourself killed in a few places."

Cynder smirked, "I've seen hatchlings do stupider stuff."

Spyro laughed, "You and me both." He rolled on to his back.

"Speaking of which, did you get Kaali to bed alright?"

Cynder giggled, "She went to bed when I asked, but she kept asking me if you died. I explained multiple times you were okay but she had it set in her mind you died."

Spyro's eyes widened, "And she went to bed peacefully with that knowledge?"

Cynder laughed much louder, "She said she'd get over it!"

Spyro tried to seem angry but ended up laughing, as he was laughing the sound of thunder rang out. Both of them sighed, the prospect of a hatchling stuck outside in a thunderstorm being a concern.

Cynder's mood dampened at that, "So why did you guys take his soul, exactly?"

Spyro sighed, "I'm really not sure. You know how vague Fate can be, something about him''not belonging' where he was before."

Cynder tried to hold a growl, "Fate… If that hatchling dies, she'd be no more sad over the prospect either. She'd just say it was how he was supposed to live…"

Cynder shook his head, "I don't think she's that heartless," he started, giving his mate a nuzzle, "But… I have a feeling…"

She looked at him quizzically, "Oh? Is this one of your savior of the world, purple dragon of legend feelings?" She teased.

He looked at her in mild annoyance and chuckled, "I've just got this feeling, fate won't betray him so easily."

* * *

I jolted awake to the sound of thunder. I freaked out when I looked around myself until I remembered my predicament and sighed. I was shaking, as the wind was very chilly, but other than that at least I felt dry.

Oddly enough while I was sleeping I felt like I was being watched by something. I wrote it off as just my brain scaring me, and it must've just been a bad dream putting me on edge.

The sound of the rain was relaxing, but it failed to put me back to sleep due to the occasional boom of thunder. 'Thank whatever god there is that the rain isn't acid, or like… lava.' The thought seemed silly, but in a new world like I thought I was in, it seemed like a realistic fear.

The rain, to my relief, had not flooded this area. In fact it seemed to slope downwards, making the area right outside my little dust bed, to be a water slide of mud. 'Well, not going anywhere tonight.' I'd surely slip, and be carried away if I were to take even a single step off my mound.

I heard the sound of what appeared to be louder rain, or hail. I sighed, not expecting this storm to die down anytime soon. I closed my eyes to try and force a couple of hours of sleep, but the sound got louder, and louder. And the intensity of it only seemed to heighten. 'Alright, maybe I spoke to soon. Is it raining like, boulders or something?' As the sound rapidly approached, I became more anxious, until I heard a long, very deep howl.

Fear flashed through my mind, and my entire body's adrenaline skyrocketed. Though I knew my best bet was to stay put, I couldn't outrun a pack of wolves, in this weather at that. I just had to stay here and pray to whatever brought me here. Even still my body was in instincts mode, and I decided to use what adrenaline I had to do something.

I began to dig into my dust bed, I tried to make a deeper hole I could hide in as the sound of possibly hundreds of… something, approached. 'I can only hope they're wolves, what if they have like, heat vision?' I managed to bury myself so that I could no longer be seen if I huddled in to it really close.

I finished just in time as the sound began to race by me, the sounds going over the top of my head, and outside the entrance of my little cave. The sound was deafening, like a train whipping past you. I huddled, and even though I was shaking uncontrollably, it seemed to be working. It just kept going though, after what seemed like ages the sounds started trailing off into the other direction.

Just as I started to relax, I heard the sound of another one pass by the outside of my cave. My fear heightened as I heard the running of the same one come back my direction, 'Did he see me?' I thought in a panic.

I heard sniffing outside my cave, drawing closer and closer. 'Smell?' My mind screamed. How did this thing smell me through this heavy rain? I was covered in dust! I looked down at my paw, and brought it to my forehead. I noticed a distinct lack of the male-shift bandage, my paw covered in blood. 'I'm bleeding again!' Panic and fear struck through me as the sniffing got closer, I shivered and cried in my spot, hoping that whatever beast this is knew mercy.

My lungs screamed, but I couldn't afford a single sound to my predator. As the sound got to the inside of my little cave, I heard once more the distant howl of what was most likely the alpha. The sniffing stopped, and as if nothing happened the beast took off once again, releasing a howl of its own. I took a deep breath as I tried to fill my lungs once again, the pain in my chest immense. I had somehow lived through that, the amount of relief I felt was washed away by the amount of terror I had experienced.

'I could've… died. That would be it, no more Gale. Just like that!' I thought to myself, the weight of my situation hitting me, the small barrier I had put up of positivity broke down, and I began crying like… Well, like a baby. I huddled my tail around myself, forgetting the sounds of the rain, I cried myself to sleep. 'Someone help me, I don't want to be alone…'

—

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. Though my entire body still ached, and my mood was already declining. I forced myself up, clambering up over my little mound. The sun was out in full force, and taking a step out I felt the warm rays through my scales. The feeling did cheer me up a bit, but I was still hopelessly lost, and confused. My breathing shallow, and my mouth dry, I scanned around me. 'Ironic with so much water last night, it's now what I'm looking for.'

In my immediate area, I could find nothing but the trees surrounding me, and the small cave I hid in. Sighing, I noticed a hill to the back of my cave, deciding to climb it and find a water source would be crucial. After entirely too much time being spent getting my stupid legs to work how I wanted them to, I managed to reach the top of the hill, with no breath left to spare. After a moment lying in the grass, I sat up and scanned around the treeless hilltop.

Now it wasn't quite the amount of vantage point I had wanted, but it was better than nothing. I could make out some mountains in the distance, which would be a bad direction to go. But the rest of my view was trees and trees for miles. 'No village, no city.' I thought bitterly. I could see a dip in the tree's, as if something parted them. Thankfully it wasn't far, so I set it as my course, expecting a potential river.

After what felt like hours of walking, I reached my destination. The walk was mostly downhill, so I had to be super careful of slipping as it was still muddy. Once I neared it, I began to hear the sound of water flowing, my relief was overwhelming. When I broke through the tree line onto the bank of the river, my first thought was how fast it was flowing. 'If I try to drink from it I'll get swept away for sure.' My efforts vaporized instantly I let out a growl of frustration and slammed my paw into a nearby tree, 'How is this fair?! What am I doing here, what am I supposed to do? Is this a cruel joke? Is this a game? Why didn't I spawn in like, a city, where is my tutorial for this?'

After the mind race of questions, I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself. 'Think Gale, What now?' I looked back to the river once more. And a thought came to me, 'Rivers, follow rivers and streams. Civilization comes soon after.' With a bit of newfound determination I picked myself back up and carried myself downstream. Forget a tutorial, I'm living.

Sure enough, it's easy to say something, it's easy to mean it as well. But that does not make it any easier to accomplish, and at the moment I wasn't sure on my chances on the whole living thing. Either way I trudged on, half tripping my way through the muddy banks of a new world. I had gotten better at walking, but my legs still weren't exactly strong, so they got weak and tired easily. I had to take breaks regularly, and it was definitely a downer to turn around and see where you were an hour ago. My estimation is that I had gotten around a mile and a half or so from the start of the river.

If some wandering beast suddenly decided it was thirsty, it'd have the added benefit of a snack to go with it. I tried to keep such thoughts suppressed, but they were ever present. The sun had already passed the center of the sky by a bit, so assuming the same day length, it was around one or two. After a while I noticed the forest around me begin to change. The trees had gotten shorter and darker, and there were humongous mushrooms sprouting around everywhere, taller than the trees.

The decline had gotten steeper which meant slower pace, but due to the shorter tree and sharper decline, I had a much better view of the valley. For a moment I forgot my grievances, the view was gorgeous. And even better, my heart stopped as I could see a puff of smoke on the horizon. I focused harder and nearly jumped in excitement, I could see chimneys, and a few rooftops as well! It was quite a ways away, but I figured another day maybe and I could be there.

'Maybe if I shout, I could catch someone's attention as well?' After a moment of thought, I realized it would have to be a last ditch effort. If the village could hear me yell, so could every predator in the entire area. My face paled, and I resolved to stay silent until at least twice as close.

So I began my trail, with no regard for my fatigue. My mind was no longer racing with panic, but excitement. 'I WILL live.'

* * *

Spyro landed next to his house with a less than graceful thud, huffing out a long sigh. His mate landing not farther away with a look of annoyance. "I can't believe you're giving up so early Spyro, you're responsible for this!" She blamed.

He looked back and shook his head, "I am not responsible for this, and I am NOT giving up," He said firmly. "Look it's getting late, the villages and cities are going to sleep, we won't get anything flying around out there in the darkness. Plus, we have a daughter to take care of."

She sighed and walked over to give him a nuzzle, "Sorry, I'm just… Stressed I guess. Nobody in the entire south and east regions have seen him.

Spyro nodded in agreement, they silently opened their house with solemn faces. Upon entering they were immediately struck with a little ball of scales, "Mom! Dad!" She said excitedly.

The two looked down at their daughter with a smile as she looked up and giggled, "Did you find the alien?"

Cynder smiled solemnly, "Afraid not sweetie, also he's not an alien, he's a dragon too."

She just shrugged, "Still from another world."

Spyro leaned over and whispered into Cynder's ear, "Remind me why we told her where he came from?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because she would find out anyway with how much she sneaks into our conversations."

"Oh hey, you guys are back." The looked up at a younger dragoness, she had orange scales and a white underbelly.

Spyro smiled, "Hey, thanks for watching her Ferra."

She just smiled, "Eh she's easy to watch, most of the time."

She began walking towards the door, "Anyway, I have school in the morning, and mom's probably waiting for me so we can eat."

Cynder walked over, "Of course!" She handed her a payment of a few coins and Ferra nodded in thanks.

Spyro called after her as she left, "Don't be late to combat class tomorrow."

She groaned, "Man you aren't even teaching tomorrow, cut me some slack." She turned and smiled though, "See ya."

They waved and closed the door as Kaali looked slightly upset. "I don't need a babysitter." They laughed and continued on with their evening.

Later that night Spyro and Cynder conversed with each other in their room. Spyro, with his head shoved straight into the pillow, "I still just can't believe they're so irresponsible." He said with muffled through the pillow.

Cynder, not as interested, didn't even glance up from her book as she hummed a response. Spyro sat up, "Seriously, they're the celestial diplomats of our universe… And they just treat a child's soul like some object to be experimented on."

Cynder shook her head, "I've been telling you, they're just not quite yet wise enough for the power they wield."

Spyro looked downcast at his pillow, "I know we don't know him. But all I can think about when I think of him out there, is how terrified our little kaali would be, and what he must be going through."

Cynder set her book down and nuzzled into his chest, "I know, the thought makes me upset too."

After a few minutes, they both felt the sudden oncoming of drowsiness. They both fell asleep, and woke up to find themselves in the library. The two celestial were conversing over a cup of coffee as Spyro and Cynder approached.

Spyro growled, "What exactly do you two want."

They looked over in surprise as Fate sighed, "You not find him?"

Cynder glared, "No. This little scavenger hunt you made is quite tricky. With a time limit tacked on to it as well! Find the child before he dies, good one."

Ignitus grunted, "Silence, all of you."

Spyro's eyes flared with rage, "No! I'm done pretending. You two can't just play with souls like this anymore, it's sick and twisted!"

Ignitus' despair shown on his face, "This is not my first mistake in my lifetime, Spyro." Spyro wanted to retort, but his words caught in his throat.

Fate, staying quiet, quietly spoke up. "We have some good news."

They looked towards her curiously, and she continued, "Last night when he was asleep, I think I found his soul. But I can't tell where he is or anything, I could only tell because it was a hatchling with a higher language maturity."

Cynder stirred uneasily, "You read his thoughts than?"

She shook her head, "I read his dreams, they were mostly nonsense, but… it looks promising. I might be able to establish a link that lets me read his thoughts and see through his eyes."

They all looked more relieved as Spyro spoke, "Well let's get to it, don't want him waiting any longer than he has to."

Cynder nodded, "How do we start?"

She laid down in her pillow, "I just need silence and some time." They nodded as she closed her eyes and began to focus.

* * *

I was growing used to things now, my legs that at first seemed useless I was getting the hang of. I looked back at my wings and shook my head, 'Yet I can't even find the muscle for those.' Either way I nearly skipped my way through the forest. I had reached the bottom of the incline and it would be a straight shot from here, though I was still more than likely two or three miles out.

I made it to a clearing as the sun was getting considerably low. I couldn't even see through the tree line as the darkness enveloped the forest, and I resolved that I would get there tomorrow. Scanning my area, I noticed a log that seemed to be hallowed out and I grinned, 'Perfect!' I approached the log, and easily managed to fit inside with room to spare.

* * *

Fate, after staying silent for minutes, suddenly spoke. "I'm starting to read his thoughts." She said.

The room waited anxiously as she started to relay them, "What is with these stupid wings, where is the muscle for them? At least I'm getting used to the legs, could be worse."

Nearly forgetting the need for silence, a huge sigh of relief filled the entire room and Spyro and Cynder smiled. She continued, "I'm at the foot of the mountain, hill whatever, it looked to be about three or four miles into the valley. I could reach the village by tomorrow around noon or so."

Spyro's eyes widened, "He found a village! Can you see where he's at?"

Fate shook her head, "Trying." She continued to parrot, "Can't drink from the river due to the speed, but maybe the villagers have water? And food. Man I'm so thirsty."

The rooms mood slowly fell, and Cynder grimaced especially, leaning into Spyro. "Stop here for the night, there's a log over there I could sleep in, perfect."

Ignitus sighed, "This is great news, if we can get an idea of what region he's in we could find him by tomorrow."

After minutes of silence Spyro asked, "Is he asleep?"

Fate shook her head, "He's daydreaming while he tries to put a bed together out of grass."

Fate sat up after a minute, "I have his vision!" She started, "Small dark trees, giant mushrooms. There are mountains in the distance."

"That sounds like the west region to me," Cynder said, with a nodded agreement from Spyro.

After a few more details Fate shot up, "He suddenly just exploded into a mind race of fear and terror. I-I can't see anything that would cause it. He's rushing as fast as possible back into his log I-"

The room now holding their breath, Fate continued parroting. "The wolves again! I barely lived through my encounter yet last night maybe… is the cut on my head still bleeding?" She paused and confirmed, "His paw is covered in blood, his mind is racing again I can't make out a thought."

Spyro growled, "Ignitus! Wake me up!"

Ignitus shook his head, Spyro you can't get there fast enough he's at least a few hours away."

* * *

My mind racing I huddled into the little log and began trying to slow my breathing, the familiar sound of hundreds of paws stampeding through the forest. I silently waited, curled around myself as I held my paw over my head wound, hoping to suppress the smell of blood. Just like last night my heart raced as the sound approached closer.

After an eternity the sound began to pass by on both sides of the log, I tried to cover my ears and cried. But my luck had run out, I was so caught up with it that I felt something touch my back and I instantly let out a scream. Realizing it was a bug my heart stopped, the footprints trailed off into the distance but, I heard quite a few approaching the log now.

'Stay in here! Stay still! You're a statue!' I told myself.

Though my fears were recognized when a pair of bright yellow eyes met mine at one side of the log, and a deep growl began to escape it's maw. My head turned to the other side and was met with a similar sight. Statue wouldn't work anymore, I was screwed.

They began to bark viciously and snap and claw at the entrances to both sides, I panicked, this was the end. There was no escape, and the log on one side started to split open making a wider entrance. I backed up as best I could from the split entrance when I made a grave mistake. It felt like my tail had gotten in a bear trap, the wolf at the other end got a hold of me and I screamed, more in fear than pain, though it hurt immensely.

It began to tug my tail as I dug my claws into the bark in a futile attempt to save myself, which only made the wound on my tail worse. Soon enough my claws gave out and at once I had been ripped out of the log and right into the center of a large group of them. The one who clamped my tail finally released but before I could even think to escape it had it's jaw around my neck. I tried to push and claw it with all my might, but it was very clear the beast was toying with me. Giving out my thoughts were on my niece, and sister. 'I'm so sorry.' After a moment there was a light blue flash, and my vision went completely dark.

* * *

In the library, Fate struggled to give an accurate depiction as her maw was thoroughly planted into the trash can in front of her, and tears streamed out her eyes. The reaction not giving much hope for the rest of them as they solemnly hoped for a turn of events. Suddenly she slumped in her spot and opened her eyes, "It was cut out, he's…" She stopped.

The despair in the room heightened, and she finished. "I can't see the signal anymore. He's… dead."


	3. 3, Shattered Hope

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites. I really appreciate every single one.**

* * *

**chapter 3**

**"Shattered Hope"**

The silence in the room was deafening. Nobody knew what to say, they had just been there for the moment that a young dragon's life had been taken. And nobody was happy.

The first movement was Spyro standing up and turning around, only to slam his paw into a nearby wall, causing the room to shake slightly. Fate visibly jumped at the action, and Cynder turned to calm him down. "Spyro…"

He turned with newfound anger towards Ignitus, "Fools! Both of you!" He said.

Ignitus sighed as he held his head in his paw, "Spyro this wasn't predictable we-"

"Neither of you understand the weight of your actions! The universe, reality, it's not a toy for god sake. Souls are precious, and you threw one away for an experiment!" Spyro yelled.

Fate unwilling to look at anyone had curled inward on herself, and cried. "I'm sorry so sorry…" she repeated over and over, like a broken record.

Cynder moved over to comfort Fate, disregarding her previous feelings. She looked up at Spyro from her side, "It was an accident Spyro."

Spyro, not breaking eye contact with Ignitus, continued, "Okay, just one accident am I right? How many more are going to follow? How many are you going to murder?"

Ignitus growled, "Calm yourself would you! There's still-"

Spyro growled back even louder, "You killed, a hatchling damnit. A hatchling Ignitus! What if that was our Kaali? That hatchling was begging for his family, before death."

Ignitus' stoic face faltered, and a few tears fell from his eyes, "I-It's done now… Spyro. We can't change it."

Spyro chuckled, "Really now? We have the celestial of Fate itself in this very room, and we can't save a single hatchling? You're both jokes!"

"Spyro!" Cynder said with tears in her eyes, as Fate clung to her absolutely devastated. "Just, stop for now."

Spyro finally looked over to his mate, and he grunted. "Wake me up." He said with his back turned, as he slowly faded.

Ignitus turned to Cynder with a questioning yet solemn gaze, she just shook her head.

* * *

Upon reaching the waking world Spyro gazed around his room. It was still dark out, so he figured it was one or two hours until sunrise. He looked down towards his mate, but she didn't wake, he lightly growled and left the room.

He walked towards his daughter's bedroom and gently cracked it open. He saw the familiar rise and fall of his daughter's breath from under the blanket, he smiled solemnly and shook his head, shutting the door once again.

Heading downstairs Spyro made his way for the kitchen. He grabbed himself a glass, and poured some water, drinking it in one go. After a moment he splashed the water against his face. Staring at his reflection in his glass he shook his head and growled.

Moving over to a cabinet, he opened it and roughly began to dig through it, not minding the mess he was leaving in his wake. From behind him he heard the clear voice of Cynder, "Spyro? Are you… okay?" She said with a rather confused look on her.

Spyro, not paying much mind, continued digging. Making Cynder slightly concerned, "Spyro, I think we should talk…"

Still not minding her, he grunted as he found nothing. Moving on to the cabinet right below, the mess only piling up higher. Cynder tried to keep her voice low through the anger, "Are you really ignoring me? Why? Because I thought you were being a-"

Spyro drew his head out carrying a long tube, letting out a sigh, "Sorry Cynder, what did you say?" He continued walking towards the kitchen table, ungracefully clearing it off.

Cynder, completely baffled, continued, "I was calling you a… What are you doing?" She asked as she came up beside him.

Spyro pulled the cap off one side of the tube, tilting it over to allow a long piece of paper to slide out. After a moment he spread it open and tacked it down to the table. "A map? Spyro are you seriously doing this right now?"

He looked at her with a grin, and Cynder almost felt disturbed, Spyro spoke up, "We're going to find him."

She looked at him incredulously, "I don't think… I want to see the uh… scene."

Spyro shook his head as he examined the map, "I had a feeling, and my feelings have never betrayed me."

Cynder raised her brow, "The "purple dragon" feeling? I was joking yesterday, y'know."

He looked at her surprised, "Oh, I was dead serious."

She just sighed, "Trust me, I hope you're feeling is right as well. But what makes you think so, other than this little hunch of yours."

"Oh nothing," he said. "I'm just a firm believer that a corpse is required before judgements are made."

Cynder sighed, "Okay, fine. But please, don't entertain the thought too much. You heard the situation he was in." Cynder said with a shudder.

Spyro nodded, "Go back to bed, at least one of us needs energy for this."

She hummed a yes, "If I can sleep, I'm still… kind of shaken. It would be easier if you came back to bed too." She said hopefully.

He walked over and gave her a nuzzle, "If there's even the slightest chance, I can't. Sorry to disappoint."

She chuckled, "Why am I not surprised." She turned with a smile, and began to walk back upstairs as Spyro scanned the map.

After a few hours Cynder woke up to the smell of breakfast. She mildly prayed it would go better than last time he attempted, but still smiled at the gesture. After walking downstairs, she could see he had picked up his mess, made breakfast, and his map looked like the writings of a mad man to her. Their daughter sat at the table eagerly, "Mom!" She said happily as she entered.

Spyro turned, "Morning sleepy, breakfast is ready." He set down 3 plates at the table of food as he sat down.

She smiled, "This is odd, for you."

He shrugged, "Can't fly for hours without a healthy start."

Kaali stopped eating for a second and tilted her head, "You guys going to find the alien today?"

Cynder held her tongue with a face in despair, as Spyro smiled and laughed, "Don't worry sweetie, we already found him, we're just going to check on him."

She frowned, "Aww, I want to meet him though."

Spyro nodded, "I know, but he's not very good around new people. Maybe someday."

She just sighed and nodded, "Okay daddy."

Cynder's tail whipped Spyro on the arm from under the table, and he gave her a shocked look as he began to rub the pain off. Cynder sighed, "Actually, honey, the alien is-"

"He's sick!" Spyro interrupted, "He's feeling bad lately, we thought it would be best that we help him feel better, but we don't need you getting sick as well."

Cynder looked at him in disbelief, and Spyro shook his head at her. Kaali smiled, "Oh, that makes sense."

Later after breakfast, Spyro was showing Cynder the map, and explaining his writings. "So you think he's was near this village right here?" She said as she pointed towards the next major continent not far away. "But you've never been over there?"

He shook his head, "No but I've heard plenty of stories of people that are from there. And many talk about the great mushroom valleys."

Cynder nodded and looked towards him, "Spyro, I believe you."

Spyro's raised a brow, and she continued, "I know you sound crazy right now. But you haven't steered me wrong yet, so… I believe you."

They shared a nuzzle as they heard the doorbell ring, Cynder broke off to answer, only to find Ferra, her face slightly ridden with annoyance as Cynder began apologizing profusely. "Sorry for the short notice, I'll pay you double, we might be back sooner than Spyro asked of you as well."

Ferra shrugged, "I mean, it must be important if Spyro personally asked the academy to excuse me for the day." She smiled, "But I still will take you up on that offer."

Saying their goodbyes, the two older dragons took their leave. With a rather long flight ahead, they stretched their wings and took off, with a waving Ferra and Kaali below them. Spyro shouted back, "On the off chance we don't return by sunset, tell the guardians and they'll handle it!"

Cynder added, "Also we'll pay you triple upon returning!"

She just yelled back, "You're the reason I'm failing my math class!"

Spyro laughed, "Free tutor lessons as payment as well!"

Ferra shook her head with a laugh, "Be safe!"

* * *

Ignitus paced the length of his desk over and over, as if the world depended on it. In the corner still barely holding on to a semblance of herself was Fate, still quietly sobbing to herself. After a few minutes Ignitus sighed and approached her, taking a seat next to the younger celestial. "Fate, listen." She hadn't even raised her head at his voice.

Ignitus sighed, "Fate, it's not your fault. You only did what you felt was right."

She shook her head, and buried her face in the pillow beneath her. Ignitus laid his paw gently on her back, "It's my fault if anything. I knew keeping the order between realities was too important. I shouldn't have put the burden on your shoulders I-"

Fate whipped around, pushing his paw off, "Why am I here?" She teared up more, "I thought I finally had a reason for being a celestial, I thought I could make a difference. And look at what I accomplished!"

Ignitus, at a loss for words, stuttered a response, "I-It's not… this accident has no proof of your worthiness of a celestial dear. I'm sure you can accomplish many great things, I've made countless mistakes myself."

She lowered her head and broke eye contact, "You didn't have a front row seat to your mistakes. You just write and read books." She said sourly.

Ignitus chuckled solemnly, "Oh, how I wish my mistakes had been that simple. I promise you, I know what it's like to feel like you've failed everyone, that you weren't good enough. Sometimes I still feel like that myself."

She buried her face once again, and growled, "Reflection won't bring back that young one's soul. Nothing will, I've inadvertently enforced it."

"No. It won't. But it does help us learn, and from that we can make the future better, as long as we reflect on our past mistakes."

Fate after a minute, nodded, "Thank you for the words Ignitus… But, I'd like to be by myself now, I think."

Ignitus backed away solemnly, "Of course my dear."

She rose to her feet, and nearly dragged herself all the way to a nearby secluded room. Ignitus worryingly watched her, but sighed as he looked back at his books.

* * *

Several hours later, the two finally spotted land across the seemingly endless ocean, "The village I suspect isn't very far from the coast, maybe ten minutes in."

The entire continent had a curious look about it. From the super tall mushrooms, to the awkward jagged mountaintops that welcomed any who come ashore. The sand on the shores had an odd charred color to it, due to the nature of being a much more recent continent, formed by a large amount of volcanoes in the surrounding area.

Cynder nodded, and after a while the two came soaring over a valley, the rooftops of a village in their sights. "Down there," Spyro said.

As they landed very close on the outside of the village gates, the town's regular daily suites came to a halt. Multiple races lived here, with dragons being the main race you'd see. Not long after, a much rougher and serious looking dragon with dark brown scales and a yellow underbelly approached them. "Welcome, Spyro, Cynder. Our saviors." He bowed respectively.

Still not used to the overwhelming praise the two awkwardly shuffled as Spyro cleared his throat, "The pleasure is ours, uh…"

The brown dragon's eyes widened, "Oh of course my apologies. I am Reval Lopun, Chief of our humble little village. How could I assist you two?"

Spyro nodded, but came to a blank, as Cynder stepped in front of him. "We are here looking for a potentially… misplaced, dragon. Have you had any out of town visitors lately?"

The Chief thought to himself before looking back with a concerned glance, "I'm sorry, but no visitors of note have made their way to my memory recently. But our little village does get many outsiders, we are the last bed and warm meal for any wishing to cross the oceans."

Cynder nodded, and Spyro looked weary, "Would anybody around here keep track of any visitors? Current and past?"

Reval nodded, "Either our head of the guards here, or any of the tavern or innkeepers would be your best bet. I'm sorry I can't personally be any more help to you two." He gave a bow.

They both returned his act, "That's quite alright. Our mission is a bit on the hypothetical and... chances."

He smirked at that and directed them towards their most likely candidates for information. Eager to interrogate, Spyro smiled thankfully, "Thank you for your help Chief Reval."

"Oh just call me Reval if you may. It was my pleasure."

Afterwards he departed into a nearby building, and the two were left with a small marked map of the town. Cynder looked at him curiously, "That seems rather unpromising, who do we ask first?"

Spyro thought for a moment, "Our best bet would be to split up and ask both. After all, time is important if he's out there."

Cynder nodded In agreement, "I will talk to the guard's commander."

A bit caught off guard Spyro shrugged, "Sure thing, meet back here in an hour or whenever you find something out."

* * *

Cynder sighed as she made a path through the small town, some people looked at her with reverence while other continued to give her weary looks. It had been more than ten years since the war, but a lot of the more secluded towns such as these had been without information for years at a time. So people farther away weren't always caught up on her exploits.

As she continued she couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of being on another continent, searching for a dragon that was confirmed dead, by a celestial who witnessed the tragedy. The thought amused and confused her, that Spyro has that much confidence in his gut feelings. It wasn't as if Cynder was hoping the young hatchling had died, she was rather unhappy with it all in the first place. But she had to admit to herself that the likelihood of him being alive was nearly undebatable.

After all, Spyro in her mind was much more… Naive, at least in Cynder's mind. Sure he had fought in a war, and had seen death on personal and detached level. Yet Spyro had always held that hope, and the younger version of himself was always thinking like that. After all, it was either them defeating malefor, or the death of nearly everyone in the world. Spyro would have to come to terms with the fact that someone seemingly important died with zero gain in favor of them. That nature had pulled somewhat of a power move to remind them that it was always prevalent.

She wasn't sure if she was prepared to see what the future truth could possibly hold for Spyro. This was a dangerous situation, as if the hatchling lived, Spyro was right all along and would grow expectant of the feelings he had. While if he was dead, the emotional weight would hit him like a ton of bricks. Cynder wasn't sure which one she'd rather deal with, yet she resolved to help best she could either way.

Cynder snapped out of her thoughts as she came upon a tower made of brick. She had been told the commander would be here, so she raised her paw to knock, only for the door to open. Not expecting the suddenly missing door, she lost her balance as someone gripped her paw firmly, to help her regain her balance. "Whoa there." The stranger said from in front of her.

She turned and met a rather large dragon, that nearly towered over her. He had gray scales and a dull blue to his underbelly, with an impressive amount of scars, including one that had seemed to blind one eye, as only one kind golden one stared down at her. While the other was dull and clearly unused. She looked up sheepishly, "Thanks for the catch. Reval sent me over here so that I might ask some questions."

He chuckled, "No problem at all, my soldiers warned me I may have an interrogation approaching. At least it's from the very saviors of the realms themselves." He said with a bow.

Noticing her sheepish look at the mention of interrogation he grinned, "I'm Commander Vigil. I'd be happy to answer anything you need to know, provided I have an answer for it." He gestured inside and Cynder accepted as they sat around a planning room table.

Cynder shuffled nervously and sighed, "Alright first off, have any strange, or noteworthy dragons came through or stopped here, like visitors of any sort?"

After a minute Vigil chuckled, "Yeah, quite a few entertaining ones lately. Let's see, there's that one crazy dragon that came through a few days ago, tried to hide 30 salt containers in Miss Saben's backyard… Oh! This one rather odd fellow, had brown fur and a mask he refused to take off. He said he was here on business, and we all thought one of us would die-"

Cynder interrupted, "I'm… Sorry, commander. I was mostly talking about any potential young dragons? Maybe very young, possibly injured."

The commander thought, "Odd question. Not many young dragons visit us, unless with their parents. But I did hear a couple of the over night guards talking about something odd they heard, that might be of interest."

Cynder's ears perked up, "What would that be?"

He shifted as he tried to remove the confusion from his own face. "Something happened in the woods outside town last night, or so I hear. It's so early in the morning we haven't had time to send out any early morning scouts."

"Well from what they said, it sounded like a large humming, and an odd light hung over the forest out to our east. They said they could swear the air had a metallic smell on it, and after a few seconds a burst of air came out from the forest. They said it shook the trees near the light, and that the air around them changed. Immediately afterwards the smell of death carried on the wind towards them, so strong that one fell ill. Some weird stuff."

Cynder stares at him, fascinated. "Commander is the area known for wolves or beasts of some kinda? Traveling in huge packs?"

He nodded, "Weird you mention it. I was about to say the forest hounds around here have been getting rather riled up lately. Usually they'd only travel in max of ten to twenty at most. But reports and my own ears have definitely confirmed that they are grouping together more frequently. We aren't sure what's causing it, but it began rather recently. Howls have been getting closer to the town every night, I've begun putting more and more guards on night shift due to it."

Cynder nodded, "This might be very useful. Would you happen to know exactly where the happenings from last night occurred?"

He nodded, "Yes, well. If you two are to investigate I'd be happy to guide you."

She smiled, "Thanks, I'll have to inform Spyro though. He's probably scaring the locals right now…"

"Meet me at the east gate when you are ready," Vigil stood up and opened the door guiding Cynder out.

"Thank you again, Vigil." Cynder began trailing off in search of Spyro.

* * *

Spyro growled as he left his 5th conversation with the locals. None of the tavern keepers, or the inn keepers, had any clue who came and went. Nevertheless their specific target. Spyro shook his head as a thought came to his mind, the hatchling had no money, of course he wasn't going to taverns or inns! He nearly kicked himself over the obvious.

He began talking to random people across town, but most just gave him an odd stare and an apology. Spyro grew impatient and began just searching around himself, to see if he was possibly hiding in alleys. The towns' people were starting to look at him warily, concerned by his odd behavior. As he looked in at the inside of a nearby trash can Cynder called to him from behind, "Spyro!" He turned, and as she got closer she looked at him with an exasperated sigh, "Really?"

He laughed awkwardly and backed away from the trash can, "Nobody knew what I was talking about, I've seen hatchlings In stupider places!"

Cynder shook her head, "And I should have expected that, seeing as I've seen you in stupider places as well."

He wanted to look offended but she nudged his paw as she turned, using her tail, "Come on, we have a potential lead, the Commander is waiting at the gates for us."

With a bit more eagerness, Spyro quickly followed her. "What is this lead?"

She got up near him and began relating the information she had learned, and Spyro laughed, "I knew it, either someone saved him or he saved himself! That's great!"

Cynder looked at him with a sigh, "Or you know, something happened to him…"

Spyro seemed to ignore her as they reached the gates, Vigil conversing with some guards. They saluted as Vigil turned to greet, "There you are, we have a bit of time before my troops do their early morning training routines."

Spyro smiled, "Thank you Commander…"

"Vigil" he replied as they shook paws.

Trailing off, the three entered the forest by ground, to have a better chance of spotting anything. After a minute Vigil cleared his throat, "Not to intrude, but who are you looking for, exactly?"

Spyro and Cynder shared a look as Cynder spoke, "There's been a bit of a mishap. A rather important young hatchling has gone missing, think of it as… Royalty levels of important."

The commander grunted, "Yep that would be an issue. Since you have to ask around, I'm assuming he's not on the public side of things as well?"

They shook their heads, Spyro spoke. "To be honest we don't know what he looks like either. But we know he was outside your town by a couple miles just last night, which makes your story rather… concerning."

The group travelled in relative silence, and after a few minutes Cynder's face turned in disgust. "You weren't kidding about… The smell…"

The other two were appalled by the massive scent of death, but nevertheless the three pushed through and in to the clearing. The sight meeting them bringing a mix or shock and horror. The log that The hatchling had been in was there, but surrounded by it was around twenty five to thirty dead wolves. The entire scene was more of a massacre than anything, every wolf body had been ripped into multiple pieces, with lacerations covering their whole bodies.

But what sat at the center made their hearts catch in their throat. A small hatchling lie there in a pool of blood, scales soaked from the amount. The three rushed over and upon laying a paw on the hatchlings throat the Commander shook his head, "He's… dead, I'm afraid."

Spyro and Cynder looked down at the thing, Cream colored scales and a light blue underbelly, and an odd set of horns on his head. Curiously he had no tail blade, raising questions of how the lacerations occurred. He had a small bit of hair on the back of his neck trailing down, that was colored a dark gray. Neither of them were unconvinced, this had to have been the hatchling they were searching for.

His tail was nearly stripped clean at the middle, and multiple bits of his scales and skin had been torn from his neck, they both turned away, feeling ill from the scene. The commander used his paws to shut the eyes of the hatchling gently and sighed, "Very sorry, you two."

Cynder, though sad, had been expecting this. But she looked towards Spyro and his eyes had welled up with tears. She approached him, "You did everything possible." She said gently.

He growled, "Than my everything isn't much is it?" He turned and walked back the direction they came from, a tree nearby falling to a swipe of his claws.

The commander shook his head, "I wish I could do more. I'll have to leave him here for the scouts to write a full report of the situation. Would you like us to bury him nearby, or would you like to stick around and carry his body back.

Cynder hesitated an answer before she heard Spyro call to her from back down the path, "We're leaving Cynder!"

She sighed, "Give him a proper burial, we'll relay the news. He seems to have gone down a rather unforgiving death…"

The commander nodded, "Killed more wolves than a lot of my trainees, he'll be sorely missed."

They left the scene and returned to town. Cynder thanked Vigil a final time as Spyro sat near the entrance, ready to depart once again. Cynder came upon Reval once again and thanked him for his troubles. He tried to offer more accommodations but Spyro turned them all down. After a few minutes Cynder approached, "Okay. Let's go home."

* * *

_**"Is this your fate?"**_

* * *

A loud ringing pierced the sound of the village, and birds in the area fled. A second passed and a light blue flash erupted out of the trees not far away. The two looked around confused as did the rest of the villagers. After a few minutes a scout came running in to town, Spyro grabbed hold of one of the young dragons horns, "Hey! What's going on!"

The scout stuttered, "T-The body, of the hatchling it's… gone!"


	4. 4, Winter Worries

**Chapters might be a bit slower, but still at least once a week or so. Again, thanks for the support. Also if you read my other story, no, it's not dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Winter Worries"**

My head was ringing, but I felt nothing, and thought nothing. I felt warm, I felt nothing else. I opened my eyes, there was nothing, nowhere. I was dead, every thought came out of my mouth, there was no thinking anymore.

I didn't feel scared anymore, I had accepted my death a while ago. Eventually after a few seconds, a massive text entered my vision, or was it that it was all I could see any more? This was all very confusing.

"Is this your fate?" I read off aloud to myself.

I looked back and forth and laughed, "I'm dead and you're just now asking me this? I would think that if I'm dead that pretty much solidified my fate right?"

The text rearranged, "Damage sustained: critical, Full time to heal: 4 days."

I groaned, "What is this a video game or something? Am I piloting a mecha dragon? I don't want to sit here dead for 4 more days."

It rearranged once again, "Resurrect early? Current damage levels: Severe, May be unable to continue without healing, Time to heal: 3 days, 17 hours."

I sighed, accepting that this was just how things would go now, "How long before I can continue?"

"Time to heal all critical wounds: 5 hours, Risk: high."

I shrugged, "Alright go ahead and resurrect in 5 hours."

"Confirmed, your fate has been altered."

Huh...

After becoming a dragon and wandering a forest for two days before being eaten by a pack of wolves, I really was not in the mood for questioning what was going on. After all, I was prepared for heat sensing laser wolves, and found out they were just normal ones. This was practically a given! Though I don't understand why… Does everyone in this world respawn?

"Negative." It read to me.

Is this thing like a computer, will it answer any questions? Or is it like an 8-ball or something… "Are the people in the village aware of my death?"

Nothing appeared, I guess it had a bias against which questions I asked. But frankly I didn't care, "Can you resurrect me on earth where I come from?"

"Negative."

Once again expected answer, but it didn't bother me too much. On the bright side the wait felt like it was nothing. There had been absolutely zero way to tell time, and I couldn't feel anything, honestly it was relaxing being dead.

A few minutes later text appears, "Critical wounds: healed, ressurect?"

"Yes" I said.

"Confirmed"

I noticed the text fade, as I slowly began to gain feeling back in my body. My eyes were blinded by a light blue flash, and a loud humming sound. After a few minutes it all stopped and my eyes were still blinded. I slowly tried opening them, and noticed that I felt extremely cold, my vision was mostly white and there were pine trees around me.

'This isn't where I died…' I groaned, all that progress for absolutely nothing. I just died, and was back in a worse this going to be my life now? Forever stuck in the wilds of a foreign world, always teased with civilization yet brutally murdered before reaching it? My eyes teared up, my body was extremely pained, yet my wounds had been closed, the bleeding hadn't stopped in certain places. 'I did only tell it critical wounds. Maybe not smart on my part.'

I curled in on myself, I had no hope of standing up. I only wished that I had a way to die easier, and less painfully. After all, if it revived me once it'll work again right? The idea flashed in my mind that it might not have been me that did it, and that if it did it might not work again. My mind was filled with fear, I could die still, I wasn't suddenly invincible…

I forced myself to my feet, it took almost all my effort to do so, and I noticed the snow covering the ground came up to my chest, there was no way I was walking through this. I looked around, and was clearly on a mountain top or in a cold region but not much else was obvious. Maybe if I make a sound someone will find me? The thought was silly, nobody was up here. Nevertheless I attempted it, "Help!" I yelled as loud as possible, it echoed, but was still pitiful. My voice was barely working for me.

"Help me! Somebody!" A few minutes passed and I grew colder, there was nobody.

"Please somebody help!" My tears streamed down my face and I fell back into the snow, I was so cold. Too cold… I hate this, I should've stayed on earth this is torture, I'm alone, completely confused, and scared. I feel so alone. I shut my eyes to wait for the inevitability.

I heard the crunching of snow nearby, and my ears perked up. I had no energy to stand up, so I gave one last, "Help." Though it was much quieter.

"Yes hello? Where are you?" I heard a feminine voice say. I heard her gasp and heard the steps approach me much quicker. I looked up to meet her face as she came upon me. It was some kind of snow leopard, yet she stood on two feet like a human. I wasn't complaining, finally someone!

I cried, and looked at her pleadingly. "Please." She nodded and shushed me, she took her satchel off quickly and rummaged through it. After a moment she pulled out a blanket.

She hovered over me with a look of concern, "Alright this might hurt, little one, but it'll make you warm okay?"

I barely nodded as she lowered it down and wrapped me. It did sting a good amount, but the warmth instantly began to spread through my body. She completely wrapped me in it and brought me up to her chest and held me there. "I'll take you to my village, don't worry."

I barely let out a, "Thank you," as she began moving once again.

After what seemed like hours she began to slow down. I couldn't see anything, but I guessed she had entered the village, as I heard many more voices around. She came upon a particular building and entered, the extra warmth immediately helping. "Please, I have a little dragon here, he needs help."

After a pause they spoke, "Of course, let me see."

She set me down on a hard surface and gently pulled away the blanket, I shivered but stayed still as I looked at the new person. It was another snow leopard, yet he had a darker gray color to his fur. He had on a white coat, almost like a regular doctor. And some gray pants that were more like draped down, like a bunch of cloths. He looked at me with pity, "Poor thing, what are you doing all the way up here?"

Not waiting for an answer he looked back up at the female, "We'll help him right away."

The doctor held his paws out and slowly offered them to me, I noticed he was asking for trust so I nodded, "It hurts, please." Wasting no time he smiled than gently picked me up.

As he carried me away the female who saved me looked at me with a smile and concern, I looked back with a smile. The doctor brought me to another room, with a lot of soft tables, he set me down gently on one and said, "I'm going to start by disinfecting your wounds, and it's probably going to hurt…" I nodded.

He brought over a bunch of supplies, and offered a towel to my mouth, "I need you to be as still as possible, bite into this for the pain." I took it into my mouth and waited.

After a few minutes and a thoroughly bitten into towel, he sighed, "Thankfully it wasn't too bad, now I'm going to wrap your wounds with bandages alright?"

I nodded and he brought the bandages out, he gently wrapped my tail with it until the whole middle half was covered. Then he wrapped my back left paw all the way up excluding my paw. He very gently wrapped my neck, and I mildly growled at the pain, he sighed, "I know little one." After a moment he nodded. "There, all wrapped up."

Afterwards he stepped back and inspected me, and other than my completely defeated look, I was much better off. I tried to move a bit, but after trying to take a step I just fell right back on to the table, I teared up again. The doctor tried to hide his amusement as he walked over, "You were very brave. I don't really think it'd be best to poke you with needles so… Are you hungry or thirsty?"

I nodded vigorously, "I haven't in… 2 days." I said slowly as I tried to think.

He looked concerned and nodded, "I'll put you in a proper bed and we can get you fixed up alright?"

The doctor held his arms out and gently picked me up, being careful of my bandages. He took me to the room across the hall which was lined with beds, it was completely empty until he set me down in one. "There you go, I'll bring back some extra blankets as well."

He began walking away and I struggled to say, "Thank… you." I smiled as he turned to me.

His smile was infectious as he nodded, "You're quite welcome."

I looked around the room, it was rather old fashioned, with no rooms of any kind. It was two walls lined with beds and heart monitors. The woman hadn't carried me down at all, she actually carried me farther up the mountain. Which I was surprised that they even had electricity up here, they had to have some kind of… magic or something. Are the only race of intelligent creatures these cat people as well? I didn't see any dragons, though I imagine I wouldn't up here anyway. They've been nice to me so far, so it's not like I'm some special talking dragon, the doctor wondered why I was so far up the mountain, and honestly I have the same question!

The sound of the door opening alerted me to the doctor's presence. I turned and he was pushing a cart, with a couple blankets on the bottom and a basket of red gems I guess? The rope enticed me the most, he had what looked like some kind of soup, a plate with a large piece of meat on it, and a glass of water. The meat was nearly completely uncooked but… I am a dragon…

After stopping in front of me with a smile he started, "I thought we were all out but I found some crystals for you!"

I looked at him curiously, "Thank you?" I said awkwardly.

His eyes widened, "Do you not know what they do?"

I shook my head nervously, and he sighed leaning down to pick one up. "Dragons can absorb them, to heal, gain energy back, even to power themselves up."

I looked at it in amazement, we can just gain powerful by touching some colored rocks? That's useful. He placed one in my paw and I began turning it over in my paws, my smile turning to confusion. "I think it's broken…" I said.

The doctors face scrunched up in confusion, "No, it's something else. Usually direct contact is enough, at all ages."

My disappointed look fading as I looked back up at the food, the doctor noticed and let out a sheepish laugh, "I'm sorry, your probably hungry. I'll think about it for a while, you need to eat." He insisted, as he placed it down in front of me on a small table.

"Thank you!" I said, before unceremoniously digging in. The soup was rather good, if only because it was the first thing I've put in myself in forever. I paused as I got to the meat, but after taking a slow bite the whole thing was practically torn too shreds.

The doctor chuckled, "You baby dragons sure are… terrifying, honestly."

I looked up to him with a mouthful and most likely blood lining my face, "Are there not dragons around here?"

He shook his head, "There's only a few villages of dragons around here. None tend to come up these mountains, and none of your kind specifically are usually on this entire continent."

My kind? "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "You're really lost aren't you little one…" he started, "The only dragons around here are usually the northern types, they are quite different from your kind of dragon, but still much similar than say… us."

He sat down on the bed next to me and gently put a paw on my back, as I slowed down from eating, "Which brings me to the question, where are your parents little one?"

I froze, and the bite that I was lifting towards my mouth was dropped back onto the plate. I hadn't really thought of how to answer that, I was alone wasn't I? That's why I was going through this anyway… I looked down, than back up with a shrug, "I don't have any."

He nodded solemnly, "Have you always been alone?"

I shook my head, "No they died when I was young, it was an accident."

He looked at me quizzically, "How young? It can't have been long, why, you're barely six months old."

Cursing my slip up, and surprised by the low age number, I put on a smile and laughed, "Maybe a month or two."

He nodded, "You have quite the vocabulary for your age. Most hatchlings speak unfiltered and reactionary."

It was true, I was making no effort to hide my ability to speak. I really wasn't quite sure how to speak, I mean, I just learned I was six months old. Yeah it'd be pretty weird to hear a baby essentially speaking like they were quite a bit older...

He put his paw on my head and rubbed gently, making me lean in to the feeling. Though I realized he was essentially petting me, it felt good! "So you have no parents, than how did you get up here? You were halfway up the mountain when you were found."

Now even that I didn't know. "I just kind of… teleported I guess. I was about to die to a huge pack of wolves, and I blacked out and woke up on the mountain." I bent the truth a little, not sure how he'd react to a reviving dragon…

He merely smiled, "Either you're a powerful little guy to teleport out of danger, or someone's looking out for you hmm?"

"It doesn't feel like anyone's watching out for me, and if it was me, I left a lot to be desired…" I said disdainfully.

"I mean I've been wandering forests aimlessly, and nearly dying to wolves."

He looked down at me, "You are very young, but you're also much smarter than your age would suggest…"

I shrugged, "This world doesn't care about maturity."

He grimaced, "But you shouldn't have to care about that. You should have guardians of some kind, to protect you."

I looked away and tried to hide a few tears, "Life isn't fair."

He sighed, "You're an enigma, that's for sure."

He put a paw on my back, "Listen, that young girl who saved you is quite worried and wants to meet you. When would you feel comfortable with that?"

I nodded, "Soon as you'd like. I have nothing else to wait for."

He stood up, taking the finished food as he set the basket and blankets next to my bed. I laid down and pulled the covers up over my head. So much was happening, and I had no idea why, or what it was. I haven't gotten a good night's rest in way too long, well, since I got here. A minute passed and I heard the door open gently, and some quiet footsteps approaching my bed. I peeked out from under and the lady from earlier was staring at me, with worried purple eyes. I relaxed a bit, and smiled, "Thank you for saving me."

After a moment I began to look at my bedsheets nervously. She wasn't doing anything as much as she stared at me, and it made me feel like an alien. Which I was, but that's a different point. A few seconds later I hear her shuffle and looked up to her gently approaching me, "Of… course." She put on a small smile, but the hint of hesitation caused me to be weary.

Once she was closer she kneeled over and pulled me into a rather surprising hug. I was confused for a few minutes as she gently held me against her body, the warmth overtaking my senses. Until the thought came to me, 'She wasn't staring, she was trying not to cry… '

She pulled back and gently ran her fingers over my new wrappings, being sure to ease off if I seemed uncomfortable. "My my little one, you've been through quite the adventure it would seem." She said with amusement.

Ignoring the rather intrusiveness of her actions, I laughed a bit, "An adventure in the underworld yes."

She looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow, before silence fell over us again. I looked at her curiously, "So… What's your name?"

Her eyes widened and she lowered me to the bed before bowing, "I forgot my manners! So sorry, my name is Renallia"

"I'm Gale," I replied.

She sat down on my bed, she reached a paw out and I allowed her to start scratching a spot right behind my ears. I almost instantly melted, the feeling was absolutely wonderful. After a minute I was basically incapacitated on my bed, she laughed, "You aren't terribly different from northern dragons, it would seem."

She stopped, awarding me time to function, yet I was mildly disappointed. I looked up to her, "Do you have any world maps around here? Maybe a couple of books on the history as well?"

She nodded, "I do, but they're all at my home on the other side of town."

I nodded with a sigh, and the doors opened for the doctor once again. He smiled at us, as he carried an odd device. "We might be able to figure it out with this." He said.

I looked at him oddly, "Figure what out?"

"Why the crystals aren't reacting to your presence!" He replied.

The device was rather odd looking. It was just a little handheld device with a large sensor made of crystal at the top. He pointed it at me and turned the thing on, "Don't worry, you won't feel it."

Regardless of what he said I still made a bit of a yelp, as a beam of energy shot towards me. It hit and I really did feel nothing, maybe a bit drowsy but that might've just been me being sleepy. It covered my whole body with a light energy field and after a few seconds his device stopped and made a beeping sound. He read it for a few seconds and scratched his head, "What is it?" Renallia asked.

He looked up than back down with a huff, "Well according to this device he has absolutely zero magic power."

I tilted my head, "Huh?"

"Every dragon has magic power. It starts off small when your younger but the more you use it the better it gets. Hatchlings usually have more than any other race does, yet you have none…"

I sighed, "So I'm just defective…"

Renallia placed her paw on my head and rubbed gently, "I don't think that's the case. If anything you're quite special for having none."

"Yeah I'm the most useless dragon, what a power." Renallia sighed and the doctor held his paw up.

"Now just wait a minute. I'm rather certain it's not that you lack any magic power, but more that it's been sealed away." He smiled.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

He showed me the device as he pointed it towards himself, "When a being with no magical power is detected, it does nothing. However," He repositioned it towards myself, "When it points to you it says you are a magical being."

With not much else to go off of I sighed, "Alright but how would I remove this."

He shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I know who would be sure."

"Really, who?"

"The Guardians. They would know how to help you more than anyone else, baring the purple dragon himself!"

He was saying a lot of things that didn't make much sense to me, but I was becoming excited. "Cool, where are they?"

"A full continent away." He said.

I slumped in the bed, and nearly let myself fall, if Renallia hadn't put a paw up to catch me. "Gale, you need to be with the rest of your kind. It's much too cold in this region for dragons like you." Renallia said.

I nodded, "Yeah but how do I get there, I can't even fly."

The doctor thought for a moment, "We are at least a few days out from the ocean, from the bottom of our mountain to the ocean I'd say a solid three or four days with good weather. To cross the ocean, you'd need to try and get a ride on a boat at the port town of Oransa. From the shore of the Dragon Isles you'd be another week or so from the city of Warfang."

I sighed, this was starting to sound like a video game or something. I nodded eventually, "So when can I start?"

The doctor looked down at me, "I'd give yourself at least a few days to heal. And after that you're free, but you'd need help getting around, as there is no chance you make it there by yourself."

I nodded, and Renallia smiled, "Doctor. Do you think I'd be able to bring Gale with me back to my home? He wants to read some books, and you know I can take care of him with the right supplies." I looked up at her in surprise and she smiled down at me and winked.

The doctor put a paw to his chin, "Well… It's very cold, it might be warmer in your house. And you did train for medical help under me…" he looked up and nodded, "Go ahead!"

Me and Renallia smiled at eachother as the doctor continued, "But you absolutely have to-"

"Redress his wounds before and after bed every day."

He paused, "Yes, and don't forget about-"

"Cleaning the wounds every day, keep him well rested, fed, warm, and keep an eye on his temperature. You've taught me this all before."

He paused and smiled wide, "Of course, I taught you well! Well when ever you decide to, you may leave. But let me make a basket of supplies for you."

Renallia rolled her eyes, than looked back down towards me. "Sorry about not asking for your opinion first, but… I'm rather sure you'd be happier in a bit more of a cozy place than this prison."

"I heard that!" The doctor said on his way out.

I laughed, "Thank you, for everything you've done. You don't have to do this at all."

She used her paw to lift one of my front paws, "I don't have to. But I always help people, and you're no exception."

I shook my head, "But you're still helping me… I'm so helpless it's a joke."

"Confidence," I looked up at her in confusion and she continued, "You may not be able to fight. But your heart is strong, you survived out there by yourself, that's not helpless. You're smarter, and braver than you give yourself credit."

I began tearing up, I tried to discreetly wipe them away but she used her other paw to lift my head. "Hey… I'll be with you now, alright?"

A few minutes of her gently rubbing my head, as I started falling asleep, "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I looked up sleepily and nodded, she carefully picked me up from underneath with a blanket, I winced a few times and she apologized. Then she wrapped the rest of the blanket around me until I looked like a little dragon burrito. I laughed at the thought and she looked at me with a raised brow, than shook her head.

She made her way out of the room and up to the front desk, where she dinged the bell. "Teran, we're heading out!"

He came rushing out of the back rooms, "Wait, wait!" He huffed as he dropped a large basket on the counter.

Renallia gave one look at it and sighed, "I'm not carrying that, I have all this stuff at home anyway…"

He crossed his arms, "You're still taking it in case of misjudgment."

She grabbed hold of it, "Fine, we're off then!"

As we left I shouted, "Thank you, Teran!"

I could see him nod than wink at me as we walked out of the front door, and back into the cold. I shivered and looked around, it was a nice town. It was mostly log cabins for houses, every chimney spouting various amounts of smoke. Some buildings were made of brick, such as the hospital. There were a lot of pens for animals, some which I recognized and others I didn't. There were a surprising amount of people out and about, and basically every one I could see was a snow leopard person. There were a few others but I realized they were just children…

Renallia noticed my curiosity, and began to talk about which buildings were what. I listened eagerly as we weaved are way through a few crowds. Some people who saw me looked infinitely confused, which amused me. A couple of them cooed at my passing, making me blush heavily as Renallia laughed at my expense.

"We're here," She said as we approached a smaller cabin on the far side of town.

She walked in, setting her things down as she set me down on a large couch. She went to a closet nearby and grabbed more blankets, then came back over and opens them all over me. The warmth becoming better she walked over to her fireplace and began starting one. I wouldn't want a fireplace in a log cabin but, hey, everyone here does it fine. The fire started Renallia walked over to me and knelt down, "You warm enough now?" Her face was full of worry.

I smiled, "Yes it's really warm now, thank you Renallia."

She layed a paw on my cheek, "You can just call me Rena, alright?"

I tilted my head, "You sure?"

She nodded, "At least, that's what my friends and family do. If it makes you uncomfortable I-"

I was slowly drifting to sleep at this point, yet I laughed, "Thank you, for everything, Rena."


	5. 5, Song Stranger

So… What's up guys, it's Fiygon. a year later.

Anyway! It's unfortunate it has been so long. I'm not even sure anyone is waiting for this story anymore... Regardless, this whole year, I've been unable to shake this story from my mind. I'm still super excited for what it could be, so while I **WILL NOT PROMISE** that updates will be regular, or on a schedule. I can say that I am very interested in continuing this now.

If you're wondering why it took so long, I'll simply say... 2020 SUCKS haha. No but that's not all of it, I turned 19 this year and the responsibility skyrocketed as you can imagine. And while I value my stories, I wanted to just not screw up everything I needed to do. But as it's almost reaching the holidays again, things are a lot easier. Anyway, nobody cares about all that. Every writer just chocks their absence up to lul life xd, but it's a hobby.

Anyway, I've got lots of ideas for this story, (and my other one!) and wanted to go back to releasing them. For some reason when I left, I said I wanted to redo the first chapter, but rereading it a year later... I actually really like it? I don't know, the first chapter is irrelevant for the rest of the story anyway. (or is it? probably...)

I've rambled... Please, if you are a returning reader or a new one I absolutely love comments! Follows and favorites are amazing too, but something I can reply to always makes me ecstatic. And I'm going to start replying to reviews if they have something they'd like to ask. Even if you don't like my story, tell me why it's trash! maybe I can improve, haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Song/Stranger"**

Cynder stared worriedly at her mate, as he paced back and forth in the clearing. They had swiftly rushed over upon mention that the body of the hatchling had disappeared, yet the scene only left them with more questions. There was no trace of him, he hadn't gotten up and walked away, he had disappeared. Again, Cynder's idea of what had happened differed from Spyro, and Cynder wasn't sure how Spyro would take it. She resolved to try and speak with him before he convinced himself. "Spyro…" She started, "Can we talk?"

He looked over, yet his eyes were a lot more wild than she was used to. His lack of sleep caused him to look as if he was going crazy, he nodded and approached her eagerly. Cynder turned away thinking of how to say this, but as she began speaking, "Spyro I think that-"

Her quiet composure was met by an eager Spyro, starting as if she hadn't begun talking, "Cynder, this is great news right? If he disappeared then that means he's alive!"

She paused with her mouth opened, then sighed, "Spyro listen this is getting a bit-"

"Oh this is absolutely great! We just have to begin the search anew, maybe the surrounding towns first." He said, putting a paw to his muzzle.

Cynder set her paw down rather forcefully, "Spyro, stop. This is ridiculous it's-"

"And Kaali! We can finally introduce her. I'm sure they'd be great friends with each other I-"

This time Cynder interrupted him by growling, and shouting loud enough that the surrounding scouts looked over in mild fear. "Listen to me!" Spyro's head jerked up in complete surprise, as if these were the first words she had said, "Spyro please. I know that you want to help him, and that you want him to be alive. But we have absolutely nothing to go off of!"

He stuttered confused, "But his body it's-"

She placed a paw to his shoulder, and continued with a flat, "Not everything has a happy ending Spyro. You have no clue what his body disappearing means. It could mean he was… taken back to his old world. It could mean his body was more fake than real, so it disappeared along with his spirit. Spyro for all we know some bird of prey took it while nobody was looking!"

Spyro shook his head, "But it could also mean he's alive."

Cynder got up in his face, "Spyro you are completely stressed and sleep deprived right now. Do you think, rationally, that he is still alive?"

Spyro glared back, showing more emotion than enthusiasm, "Why are you so desperate to convince that this hatchling is dead Cynder? Is this all just a chore for you, did you even care in the first place?" He said harshly.

Cynder began tearing up as Spyro realized the mistake in his words, he reached a paw out, "Cynder I didn't-"

"I care more about you!" She yelled in anger, "Yes I care, I always cared about saving him. But I care more about you… I care more about our daughter, Kaali! But right now you're making it hard to help you, if you don't think rationally and help yourself…"

Spyro hung his head in shame, and tears seeped into his eyes, "I'm.. sorry. But I still think he's alive, Cynder."

She turned her back, "Then you can search on your own." She trailed off back down the path, as Spyro held his breath. Spyro took a look around as the scouts nervously turned away to continue their jobs.

He sighed and looked down at the ground, a puddle of water reflecting a view of a crazed looking dragon, "What am I doing…"

* * *

I yawned as I stretched my body like a cat. It was more instinctual than intentional, but I welcomed the relief. I briefly scanned my surroundings as I smelled the strong aroma of food. I wasn't extremely hungry, but my mouth nearly watered anyway. I hopped up on to the back of the couch to see Rena in the kitchen cooking elegantly, it was quite mesmerizing to watch. I noticed she ditched her large coat from earlier, and was now wearing a simple purple long sleeved shirt with some odd fuzzy pants. Yet both seemed to be made from pelts.

I took another sniff before exclaiming, "Wow!"

Rena nearly tripped as she turned around in surprise to me. I think she nearly had a heart attack as she came over quickly, "What are you doing! You're going to hurt yourself…"

I shrugged as she lifted me off the couch and gently set me on the ground, I whined, "But I can't see anything down here…"

She raised her brow, "Then it means you can't fall, good."

She smiled, "I'm making stew, It's a recipe my mother taught me." She said as she returned to cook.

"It definitely smells like a mother's recipe." I said nonchalantly as I explored the floor.

My eyes widened as I could see a rather sizable knife collection sitting in a case. I ran up to it and placed my paws against the glass eagerly, "How many do you have?"

She widened her eyes at me and shook her head, "Get away from that." She said sternly.

I sulked away, I wasn't trying to annoy her but this was my first time in this world where I wasn't in immediate danger. I sat down and sighed, "I'm sorry…"

She just chuckled, "It's not your fault my house isn't hatchling-proofed."

After a while of silence I sighed, "Do you really think I can do it?"

She looked down at me as I continued, "That I can get to the Guardians? I mean… they're so far away, and I'm so small. It'll take ages."

She just smiled, "No rush at all. You can get there eventually, but why not worry about yourself by the day instead?" I couldn't explain to her all my worries. Such as why I'm even here, or what caused me to teleport, other than y'know.. dying.

I shrugged the thought off and tried to follow her advice. I looked around, and upon seeing the bookcase I rushed over, scanning the books I realized something extremely obvious. 'Hey I can actually read this…' That was a huge relief, but was also something I was worried about previously. I didn't want to have to learn how to read again, that would be horrible.

Rena walked up behind me and set some books that were on the table onto the ground for me. "I thought you might want to read these, but if you see something else interesting just tell me."

I nodded thankfully as I flipped open a rather large one labeled "Dragon History". I read a lot of interesting stuff that made the weight of being in a new world sink in a lot more. I read about the 4 basic dragon elements, and the other 4 that only a few possessed. It pumped me up to eventually learn them, until I read dragons usually only learn them by the age of around nine. That made me realize just how young I was.

I read a lot more about what the Guardians are, the designated "representative" of each respective element. They were basically just elders, with strong ties with all the other leaders of the Realms. I had no idea how they were going to help me but hey, they were the ones being dragons for hundreds of years, not me. That also lead me to the discovery, dragons live for hundreds of years! Regular dragons could live up to three hundred if they were healthy, and the more powerful could live into their four hundreds or so.

Since the book was only about dragon history, a lot of things went over my head, like the mention of "moles". Which from what I gathered were the dragons designated architects, that we essentially lived around for the most part. They needed protection, and we needed structures, so we made a treaty long ago.

Then I read a legend about some sort of "purple dragon". It mentioned there was usually only ever one, that was born to protect the realms from some threat. And that led into the story of a dragon called Spyro, who was born to deal with the other purple dragon Malefor who had been corrupted. The only time two purple dragons had ever been alive at the same time. The tale, which read like it was right out of some fantasy book, told of how Spyro and his corruption saved companion Cynder had managed to save the realms with Malefor's defeat. And the realms had been "reborn", whatever that meant.

I wondered, then, what was my role? If I was taken from my world, well, I did make a contract. But she never did tell me why she was doing this. I doubted it really had anything to do with a prophecy, I'm not exactly the save the world kind of guy. I bet it was just some sort of dragon oracle, experimenting with her most potent magic. This world was infinitely more interesting than my old one, yet I couldn't help but feel lost. And I did miss what little family I left behind, I had no clue if they thought I was dead, or if they had forgot about me, which one would hurt more?

I began to read about the different dragon races, there was an overview and I began excitedly, "Dragons, Northern subspecies, Eastern subspecies, Drakes, Wyverns-"

Just as I began reading it however, Rena called to me, "Hey little bookworm, are you hungry?"

I blushed, but ignored it as I excitedly jumped up from my reading, "Yes please!"

* * *

After dinner, which tasted great, it oddly left me feeling full but not fulfilled. I shrugged it off as fatigue and sickness was. Rena showed me some of her favorite board games, and card games. She also had a strikingly similar object to dominoes, they were made of wood, and carved with different animal paw prints. I messed with them a bit but my new paws made doing so a bit of a chore. I got frustrated on multiple accounts at the lack of finesse I wielded, and Rena laughed every time. After an hour or two of it I was very drowsy, Rena looked over at me as I half laid down on the table and giggled, "Someone's looks ready for bed."

My eyes opened a bit more as I yawned, "I'm not… nevermind I'm… super sleepy." I started to protest as I realized just how tired I was.

She shook her head as she made her way over, then gently picked me up. "I have to change your bandages." She laid me back down on the couch, "Don't fall asleep just yet, I'll be right back."

I groaned out a response as I tried desperately to hold on to my consciousness. I wasn't usually this tired, but after so many restless nights, dying, and being saved from a snowstorm, I'm at my limit. She returned with her bandages, and after coaxing me to stay still, I begrudgingly allowed her to change them. It wasn't super painful taking them off, but the cleaning still hurt a lot. Rena tried to soothe my nerves with a sort of lullaby, which I had to admit was working.

It was more of a hum she was doing, but after re-wrapping me I was essentially out of it again as she pulled the blankets up over me. She sat there for a few minutes gently rubbing my back as she finished her song, and just like that I was completely out.

* * *

The next day played quite boringly similar. I woke up and messed around the house, while Rena cooked breakfast. I tripped over myself a few times due to my already lacking walking skills, and my back leg being in a cast. Every time I tripped Rena would worriedly check me over, which annoyed me every time. I wasn't sure why but my energy levels were super high, like I needed to run a marathon. Which, to Rena's dismay, I tried to do.

I wasn't sure if it was linked to my age, or if I was always this obnoxiously energetic… I chalked it up to living through death. I ran laps around the couch, testing my new body more than anything. "Well, aren't you energetic this morning?" Rena said from a few feet away.

I stopped briefly, "If I can't walk with a cast, how else am I going to get to Warfang?" I asked with a tilted head.

She sighed for a moment, "You know," she paused as if she wasn't sure what to say, "You don't have to… leave so soon. You could always wait."

I fully stopped now as I sat down, "But, I don't belong here right?"

She smiled at me, "You belong wherever your heart says you do."

I put a paw to my chin and thought, she wasn't wrong. But I was still interested in unlocking my powers… "But if I don't get myself fixed, how will I do anything?" I asked.

She shook her head and laughed, "You'll get them back, I promise. I was just suggesting you think of… what you want to do after that."

Not long after that we sat down for breakfast. She had bacon and eggs, so not all animals were different from earth. I mostly just ate the bacon though, my taste buds were a lot more… dragony… than before… Though Rena did have to assure me that dragons wouldn't get sick from eggs. Apparently some dragons like salads, and fruits and such as well. I didn't complain though, ditching everything non-meat related would be a tragedy. "I've been meaning to ask," Rena interrupted my focused devouring.

I stopped to look up at her with a tilted head, man that's a useful gesture, she fiddled with her paws, "Where are… your parents? Where are you from, do you remember?"

I stared blankly for a minute, "Did the doctor not tell you?"

She shook her head, "He didn't... If it makes you uncomfortable please ignore me…"

"They're dead." I said flatly as I continued eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gale." She said quietly as she avoided eye contact.

I just shrugged, "Accidents happen, I died and woke up on the mountain after being teleported. I really don't know where I'm from."

She stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "Died?"

Oh, did I let that slip out? Uhm… recovery mode activate… "I meant to say I thought I died, whoops." She seemed to accept it as she went back to quietly contemplating my situation.

My day from that point forward passed at a snail's pace. I played some games with Rena, but eventually went back to reading. After hours of history reading, the only thing I was certain of was that this was nowhere close to earth. It might even be a completely new reality or universe. I scanned for traces of humans being mentioned, or even teleporting aliens but nothing was found. Frustratingly I released a growl as I fell to my side, Rena looked over from the couch as she read her own book, which was an actual fantasy novel. I wonder if humans are a fantasy novel?

"Is everything alright Gale?" She said slightly worryingly.

I turned to shove my face into the rug, and mumbled out an answer, "Just… nothing makes sense. Why and how did I get here… My soul being locked."

She sighed, and to my disagreement got up to place me in her lap. I looked up at her questioningly and she smiled, "You're so stressed, you just need to take it easy."

I groaned and let my head fall unceremoniously against her, "Don't you have other things to do? Like a job, or people to be with?"

She put a paw to her chin, "Nothing that would require me to leave a hatchling to his own devices, no. Are you trying to get rid of me?" She said as she poked my nose.

I giggled a bit, "N-No, I just... I don't want to be a problem."

"There you go, stressing yourself out again. " She started methodically petting the backside of my head with her paw. I finally understood what she meant and tried to relax, I just let myself melt into her lap for a little while, and I appreciated the small reprieve.

Before I knew it the day had passed and was ending, the sun now gone and the fireplace roaring. The floor a mess from countless games we played, I once again begrudgingly protested against Rena's advances, "I have to change the bandages, please?"

I held my ground from underneath a table she couldn't fit under, "No! Those bandages are made of razors!" I yelled.

I could almost audibly hear the confusion as she sat in silence for a moment, "But you won't get any better. Please, for me?"

I poked my head out, gaining a small amount of hope from her, "I might never get better!" I began to tear up as I pulled my head back under. I didn't want her to know how I was feeling, but I had nowhere to go.

She got closer to the ground and closer to the entrance, "What do you mean little one? Let me help."

I growled at the lack of options I had, "For all I know I could teleport into a volcano like, in a few seconds. I'm never going to get better." Saying it out loud made the idea seem foolish, but I had no clue whether the reviving or teleportation were linked and… what was happening at all…

I felt her paw touch my back and rub gently, "Nothing like that will happen to you silly, you can trust me." She said from outside.

I backed away from the paw, "You can't make that promise…"

"I can't, but… I can promise to do whatever I can, to make it true for you."

After a minute or so, she began humming the same song from yesterday. I had to admit it was very calming, and before I knew it, I was out of hiding and she brought me into her arms. She rocked back and forth while petting my mane, and even though it was not something I was used to, I didn't protest. She kissed the top of my head and looked at me comfortingly, "I can promise that."

She began singing a beautiful song, and I couldn't help but tear up in her arms, and become much more drowsy.

_~Fear not this night. You will not go astray._

_Though shadows still fall, the stars find their way._

_Awaken from a quiet sleep. Hear the whispering of the wind._

_Awaken as the silence grows in the solitude of the night._

_Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently._

_Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes now._

_Nightmares come when shadows grow... Ice glows and heartbeats slow._

_Fear not this night. You will not go astray._

_Though Shadows fall still the stars find their way._

_And you can always be strong._

_Lift your voice with the first light of dawn._

_Dawn is just a heartbeat away. Hope is just a sunrise away._

_Distant song of melody scoring through the night to your heart._

_Auroras make circumstance in the solitude of our life._

_Pleading silent arias gently grieving in captive misery._

_Darkness sings a violent song yet our hope can still rise up._

_Nightmares come where shadows grow._

_Lift your voice lift your heart._

_Fear not this night. You will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall still the stars find a way._

_And though the night skies fill with blackness._

_Fear not risen, hold out and take my hand._

_Fear not this night. You will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall still the stars find a way._

_Fear not this night! You will not go astray._

_Though shadows fall still, the stars find a way!_

_And you can always be strong._

_Lift your voice with the first light of dawn~_

_Dawn is just a heartbeat away…~_

_Home is just a sunrise away…~_

After the song she gave me a look of mild embarrassment and blushed, though seeing my tears, she wiped them away, and hugged me once again.

I allowed her to change my bandages and put me to bed afterwards. She was right, it hadn't hurt as much as before, and the wounds looked much healthier. After tucking me into my covers she was about to walk away, I called for her, "Rena…"

She turned, "Yes Gale?"

"Where is that song from, the one you sang." I asked groggily.

She sat back down and placed a paw on my cheek, "My mother would do it all the time when I was younger. Whenever I was sad, scared, or just annoying her, she'd use it to calm me down." She smiled, "And I can see why."

I paused myself, "What about… your family? Where are they?"

She sighed sadly, "They live very far away. My mother grew ill when I was a bit younger, and my father had to transport her across the continent to see our best doctors."

I looked down sadly, "Oh."

She laughed, "I still write to her all the time, and she writes back. I even wrote to her about you last night," she said giving my nose another bump.

I giggled, "Really?"

She nodded, "She hasn't replied yet, messages take up to a few months if the weather is bad, but I know my mother would like you."

I blushed, than yawned, "Thank you Rena…" I laid my head back down in preparation for sleep.

She lifted her paw and whispered, "No, thank you, Gale." I didn't put much thought into her words as sleep overtook me.

* * *

Spyro huffed and kicked himself mentally as he absentmindedly paced, and half heartedly questioned the young recruits, to see if they had noticed anything about the sudden disappearance of the hatchling's corpse. Leading to nothing but head shakes and shrugs, Spyro couldn't help the despair that slowly entered his mind.

After much decision, he rented a room nearby at an Inn. Finally allowing himself some rest. He gained a few nightmares, hours of sleep, and bouts of unrest. Finally thinking back to his family, and how he'd have to mend his relationship with Cynder, and break the news to his daughter that he couldn't show her the "alien".

His mind raced, but at the heart of it all he couldn't help his sense of uselessness. That he hadn't succeeded at something as simple as protecting a hatchling. How did he expect to protect his daughter then? She was always at risk with her parents being the most famous in the Realms. Was Spyro good enough to be a father? Let alone a husband…

The void of sleep still pulled too heavily for any negative thoughts to keep him awake. And a particular nightmare that stuck with him much harder. He had awoken in a dreamscape, unable to yet process he was dreaming yet he proceeded down multiple hallways of space time and nonsense. At once the mild beauty of it all summed into a dark void, with a dark echoey laugh in the far reaches of his mind. A nightmare usually wouldn't phase the purple dragon, but this one confused him more than anything else. He hadn't become any subject of torment or unease at all, in fact, the void opened a door for him.

Begrudgingly entering this door that somehow seemed even darker than the void around him, he saw a small hatchling, the same one that was dead, hours earlier. Scoffing at even his nightmares' own originality he began to turn away from the hatchling. But his mind flipped after a small, hurt voice spoke, "Leave me alone… please…"

He slowly turned back, and the hatchling was the subject of torment, dream creatures were laughing at him, scaring him, calling him names. He was completely baffled, a nightmare that targeted something outside of himself? Was it a representation of how he felt the hatchling might've felt? "I'm scared , go away! Where is Rena?" The youngling voiced.

Spyro's heart dropped. This was too real to be just a nightmare, the poor thing, he was even calling out for someone. At once, the purple dragon found himself standing protectively over the young hatchling. Growling angrily at any nightmarish things approaching. The hatchling looked around in confusion, "They're going away?" He said.

Spyro tried to smile, and placed a paw on the youngling, yet he passed right through him. Shocked he stared more as the hatchling got up, running into a green field, where it was snowing. To meet up with a young snow leopard who gave him a wide smile. The dark void now turning into a playful evening sunlight.

The scene faded slowly and he was brought to his own dreams he wouldn't remember, eventually he woke up. He didn't wake up with a jolt, or a feeling of sorrow, for him this had been a sign. "Keep looking!" Some invisible force had yelled to him. And with a furrowed eyebrow he rose from his bed, he had to look.

After a short breakfast, Spyro set off back into the streets, the lack of his crazed look and lack of sleep, making the townsfolk seemingly much less worried. Returning to the gate they had departed yesterday, he pushed further into the forest until he came upon the clearing once again. The stench was still strong, but less so, it didn't seem to bother him, nor did the young scouts gazing questioningly at him.

He found the spot at which he had disappeared, and entered a focused state. He analysed more with his mind, than his bodies' natural vision. And noticed something strange, there had never been… a hatchling here at all? His spiritual mind told him. He scanned the terrain for element usage, to see if maybe a decoy was used. And what came to his mind shocked him to his core, and a wide smile spread across his muzzle. "I-Is that… time magic I feel?"

* * *

As I slept I had a weary feeling. I couldn't tell if it was just nightmares, or if I had just been feeling unhappy in some way. The entire night I had eyes on the back of my head, through every dream, every odd convoluted nightmare and otherwise. It felt like something was analyzing me, not from the inside but… the outside. Like that odd feeling that somebody may be staring at you through your window at home, but every time you'd turn to meet it, it would disappear for a little bit. Instinctually, I feared it, but more than anything I was curious about the feeling. Regardless of intentions I wanted answers, I needed answers.

In my dream I had been trying to fend off these horrible creatures, yet randomly they grew scared of me, or maybe not me? A being in the shape of a dragon, made of pure light had been standing over me. I had no idea why, but he made me feel safe, so I trusted him. And I had a feeling he was what scared the creatures away.

I woke up with a dry mouth and a feeling… or lack of feeling, to get up. I was feeling rather apathetic, and weaker for some reason as I shifted under my blankets to stare at the ceiling. The sun was well past it's way into the small cabin, and I heard Rena go about her early morning routines. I wasn't sure what to do honestly, I was growing tired of this cabin, regardless of how accommodating a stay it was. For a moment, the promise of excitement from a respawn to somewhere else flashed through my mind, but I quickly dismissed it. This wasn't a game, I can't get bored and give up.

It wasn't long before Rena noticed, "Is the ceiling alive? What's his name?"

I turned in mild surprise to see her standing over me, she smirked and I failed at hiding my own smile, "Let's see, he's boring and dry. We should call him Rena!"

She held a laugh and looked at me with a thoughtful smirk, "He's also rather broken and patched up, we could call him Gale."

We laughed together, and for a moment I forgot about the worst thing. Then I remembered what she said and looked at her in horror, "Re-Bandaging time, Gale." Rena said with an amused but pitying face.

After a few minutes of admittedly childlike anger, she managed to rebandage my body. She turned me around to inspect her job, and laughed at my face which was a rather unhappy one. "Gale, it's gotten much better. Maybe double what we've done and you might not even need bandages " she said to try and cheer me up.

I just grumbled, "Double this?" I groaned. She shook her head and helped me to the floor. After which she started breakfast.

Whilst eating breakfast Rena noticed my less than ravenous appetite. "Gale? Is it not good?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head, "It's good…"

"Then what's bothering you?"

I sighed, "Can we leave the cabin today? I want to see your village."

She looked at me for a minute, with a puzzled face. She turned away worriedly, "Gale, it's rather dangerous outside for someone like... you…"

I looked at her defensively, "What's that mean?"

She raised a brow, "No fur, bandaged leg, young enough for a bird of prey to have a good snack."

A chill ran down my spine, but I didn't back down. "Easy solutions, carry me!"

She looked at me, exasperated, "I know you're restless Gale… but I don't think me carrying you would help."

"You can't keep me locked in here…" I whined, "I'm a growing dragon!"

"No means no, little one." She said sternly. Making me shrink in my seat annoyed.

"Yes Ma'am-" I hadn't finished speaking before she cut me off.

She interrupted, "But… I'll guess I could try and help you leave the cabin."

I nearly jumped out of my seat, but she leered at me, "Only because I know you'd try and sneak out. And this will be a very short excursion."

I groaned but was still excited regardless. We finished breakfast and she helped me gear up as best as she could. She wrapped all of my legs in some kind of leather material, and pinned them together. As well as a piece of pelt she strung around my back, and fur wrapped around my tail. She set a mirror in front of me and I giggled heavily, I looked like a little dragon Viking. "There we go!" She said, finally putting a large scarf on my head, that almost worked as a hood as well.

I jumped up, "Yes let's go!" As I ran for the door.

"Careful, please." She scolded my running.

I nodded absentmindedly, but she stopped at the door and looked down sternly, "Gale, don't leave my sight, actually, don't stray even a foot from me."

I looked up with the puppy dog eyes, but she crossed her arms. So I sighed and nodded. We left the cabin for the first time in days, well, my first time. My eyes took a minute to adjust, but the sun was bright, and the skies were beautifully clear. The cabin wasn't in the village, but on the outskirts. But from here I could tell that everyone was outside today. I laughed and began to pick up speed as best I could. I didn't get far before Rena cleared her throat, so I slowed down and waited.

Once we got to town I got a much better look at all the different people. Most of them were all snow leopard like, but between mixes of greys, cream colored, and a couple of browner fur colors. Their clothing all looked rather basic, such as animal pelts, and leather. Most of the buildings and houses were made of wood logs, and what I assumed was some sort of clay, for the chimneys.

Rena looked down at me in amusement, "You think our little village is interesting, I'd love to see you in a city like Warfang." She laughed.

I looked up at her, "Is that where I need to go?"

She nodded, "And you'd surely get lost in the city by yourself, it's massive for even the oldest dragon.

"I'd just use my charm to get where I wanted." I said with a sarcastic smirk, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Yeah, If some creepy old dragon's basement is where you wanted to go…" she replied.

After a laugh from me I looked up to her and tilted my head, "Any plans?"

She nodded, "I need to do a bit of shopping for stock, if you'd like."

I shrugged, and we continued through the snowy paths, eventually reaching a more main road, where there was significantly less snow. We passed many stalls of food and other small things, a couple of meat stalls that I tried not to drool at. Before we came upon a small shopping stall, with a pink cover umbrella. Nobody was at it but us, it seemed to be a vegetable stall of some sort. "Elaina!" Rena exclaimed above me, as the grey colored snow leopard turned to us with a smile.

They shared pleasantries, and eventually she caught notice of me, "Oh and who is this? Far away from home I see." She smiled, and I waved to her shyly.

Rena nodded, "I'm babysitting for his parents, they said they'd be gone for a week or two."

She raised her eyebrow, "Quite a place to send a regular dragon to for a babysitter, you must just be really good at it!"

"So who are his parents? How'd you meet someone like that."

I inwardly groaned at the explanation Rena was giving, just tell her the truth… And now she was flustered and stammering out a story with full intrigue from this poor girl. I rolled my eyes and looked around, it was around midday, but the city was still darker, probably. because of the clouds that seemed to permanently hover over this place. There were stringed lights everywhere, across the Main Street, above house doors, I inwardly noted that meant they had mild forms of electricity here. That or magic.

I heard a crashing sound around the corner from the stall, down the street. I couldn't see, so I walked to the corner, and with a glance back at Rena, who was still making things up, I proceeded forth. I rounded the corner and saw a blur of black color zip down off the top of one of the stalls. I didn't get much of a good look at him, but he was being chased by an extremely exhausted dark brown snow leopard.

Before I had time to think he had made a turn towards the street I was on, racing down it while shouting backwards at the leopard. He didn't see me in the slightest and I froze up as he collided with me, less hard than I expected. In fact, it somehow felt like I was cushioned from the impact. I opened my eyes and got an actual look at what had hit me.

Piercingly dark blue eyes met mine, they were just like a cat's eyes. It was definitely not a snow leopard, he seemed quite confused based on his expression. He eventually nodded and released me from his grasp, and I realized he had grabbed hold of me during the impact, and managed to envelop me with his body to lower the hit for me. I stared in awe, it was a dragon like me, but he was three times my size, (which wasn't very big, since I was small.) he had dark black fur across his whole body, grey horns, dark blue eyes, and a dark blue mane. He looked like the night sky, just with a lot of fur. He curiously had no wings at all, I noted.

I realized my stare and stammered an apology, "I'm so sorry I was in your way, thank you for cushioning it for me." I bowed.

He tilted his head, then nudged me with his snout. "Protect kin," he did a few sniffs of my mane and stood back, "What's a warm dragon like you doing up here? This is not where you belong, at such an age too." His voice was surprisingly deep, and commanding, for someone also young.

I tilted my head at his actions, and sighed. "Yeah, this isn't where I wanted to be, but it kinda just happened."

The brown leopard had finally caught his breath and gotten much closer, "Hey, Stop kid!" He yelled out.

The older drake growled, "Stay safe Kunmai," he said into my ear as he jumped away.

I shook my head, "That's not my name," I said in confusion. He just smiled.

The brown leopard caught up, and gave me an exasperated look. Then began taking off after him once again. Perfectly timed as well, since Rena rounded the corner calling my name, giving me a smile, "Oh good, you didn't go far." She sighed.

Her shopping was done, and Rena insisted we return home before I got too cold. I agreed with hesitation, at least one interesting thing had happened. We walked back towards her home, but I was noticeably lagging behind, and Rena looked at me worried. "What's wrong?" I lifted my head and smiled.

"Just tired, it's exhausting going through this snow." At least, that's what I hoped it was. Oddly enough, I had felt this exact same way around the end of my first "life" as you would call it. I was brushing it off as fatigue both times, but I felt physically weaker now, just the same, even when I would just be laying down.

Later that night, I had just been reading for hours on end. I read more on Northern Dragons like the one from earlier, apparently they didn't naturally have wings, though some did. They had a magical form of transport, only them and their tribe knew how to use. They had scales only on their major vitals, so the front of all their legs had scales, and they had front chest plates, and plates running down the top of their tails. Other than that it was all fur. My race of dragons was the generic one, you'd see in a fantasy book or something. We had no fur and scales all over. Except females whose lower stomachs, up to their tail on their underside, were all skin. I wondered why that was, and shrugged, I didn't get a lot about this place. But we did have the advantage of natural wings at least.

When called for dinner it felt like my body was excited, until it found out what it was and I instantly felt sicker. It was weird, and even though I wanted to eat, I told her I felt like I had an upset stomach. She worriedly understood, but insisted I at least eat a piece of bread. And after doing so it was time for the bandaging routine. I inwardly groaned at the idea.

Whilst bandaging me, Rena must have noticed the fact I wasn't completely there mentally. I was barely able to keep myself on my feet. "Wear yourself down to much today?"

I looked at her questioningly, responding later than usual with a bit of a slur to my words. Causing her face to turn more worried, than the previous smile she had. "I haven't had… any energy… all day…" I said.

She nodded, "Well… Let's get you to bed before you lose too much more hmm? I'll let you sleep in tonight too."

I nodded and hopped off the bench to walk towards the couch, but collapsed halfway through. My limbs literally gave out on me. "Gale!" I could hear Rena shout. My consciousness was already slipping, and by the time she had picked me up my body was done for.

I only managed to say one thing before passing out, "It… hurts."

After that it was lights out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you're wondering what the song Rena sang, it's; Fear Not This Night, by Asja Kadric. It plays at the end of Guild Wars 2, and it's possibly my favorite lullaby-ish song I know of.**

**Peace out, -Fiygon**


	6. 6, Dream Realm

**Hey guys... Promise I wont delete this one. So the reason I deleted this chapter the first time, was I realized it wasn't quite up to my own standards, I had to rewrite some parts, but generally it's the same chapter, if you don't feel like re-reading. You won't be lost or anything. And overall this isn't a filler chapter per-se, but one that helps the next few get going. So, yeah, sorry about deleting it, I'm always so worried that nobody will like my chapters, or that they'll notice the tiny mistakes, I got sorta stressed. I'm still not sure honestly, but this story will never make progress if I constantly rewrite. So I'm leaving this up, and moving on. I got a PM that really helped me get this chapter back out, so... Thank you. Anyway.**

**Thank you all for the feedback on last chapter, I didn't expect so much after coming back. But you guys blew me away. Too all the replies to my absence, all I will say is; I will continue trying to be a way for you guys to forget and relax during the current events, haha. **

**Also! I'm not just considering continuing, I _AM_ continuing! If you were wondering. (mostly a reply to Setech.) All your guys' reviews made me laugh, (and blush)... I encourage you to review if you have something to say. I'm open to criticism as well, trust me, my other story has gotten me some... interesting, reviews/pms.**

**Must not ramble... **

**Thanks! -Fiygon, out.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Dream/Realm"**

Spyro just couldn't believe it. He stood there in shock for multiple minutes, mulling over the information he had just gotten. Before he was snapped out of it by a young scout, "Sir?"

Spyro sputter, "Y-Yes wha-what is it?"

Giving him a weird look the scout merely bowed, making Spyro feel uncomfortable, "We were just about to clean this area out, if you would kindly clear The premises." Spyro nodded and left the area swiftly.

He wondered what he should do, this was great, it meant he was probably still out there. But who would help him now? Everyone had given up. He kept going over the thoughts in his mind as he headed towards town. The prospect of this hatchling potentially having time magic was hard to believe, but his senses hadn't lied to him yet. The only question was If it was him, or someone else? Regardless, the hatchling would've had to be terrified by now, I mean, dying once isn't exactly something everyone can relate with. And Spyro knew all too well what it felt like to be different and not understand why, to have people look at you like you were a freak. The amount of dragons that had to be convinced that Spyro wasn't also going to turn evil, as his enemy had.

He shook his head with a growl, he'd find the hatchling, and show him he wasn't alone. He wouldn't let the hatchling go through the same torment him and his mate had, differences should be praised, and encouraged. And what better role model than the purple dragon himself? He thought, before realizing what that would mean. He hadn't yet met the hatchling, yet he was already making assumptions and such. Spyro briefly thought on the idea, that he may not even be relevant to the young dragon's life. After all, if he had been rescued by someone else with time magic, who's to say that Spyro would even be needed? The hatchling was safe, that was his main goal from the start, but he felt like his goals had shifted unintentionally. He promised to introduce the little one to his own daughter… Spyro shook his head and sighed, that was merely a path he had to cross at a later date. But to his hopes, not too far from than.

He eventually returned to the Inn he was staying at. Still lost in his own thoughts, he almost passed the reception room and went straight up to his own. When a voice caught his ear by surprise, "Yes, the purple one, named Spyro. Please tell me you've seen him." Cynder's voice said.

The Inn worker merely smiled and pointed behind her at a shocked Spyro, making Cynder's eyes light back up. She approached swiftly and nuzzled him, "I'm sorry Spyro, I was being… selfish. And rude…"

He shook his head, "No, everything you said was true. Buuuuut…. it still hurt." He smirked.

She smiled, "You seem happier, and like you've slept some."

He nodded, "Having a clear mind really helped me figure things out."

She sighed, "So that means you're ready to go home now? I'd like to see my daughter."

Spyro avoided her eyes, "Actually…." He began, to a dismayed Cynder who sighed.

"What is it now? Spyro he's one hundred percent-"

"Alive!" Spyro interrupted.

She looked at him with a tilted head, and Spyro smiled, "The hatchling, is alive."

She shook her head, and before she ranted Spyro put his paw over her mouth, "Cynder, I went back to the spot he disappeared."

"Disappeared…" She parroted in disbelief and annoyance.

"Did you not find it weird how there were dead wolves everywhere, followed by the body disappearing?" He asked.

She nodded, "Of course it's odd."

"I checked any potential elements used in the areas, it took a little bit of purple dragon magic to sense it, but… There was time magic, everywhere."

She stared at him for a minute, then her eyes widened. "Did you… save him?"

He shook his head, "Somebody else used time magic, whether it was the kid himself, or someone else, I have no clue."

She sat down and stared at the floor, "So… he's alive…"

Spyro shrugged, "I really hope so, I have no other ideas otherwise as to what happened.

She slowly nodded, staring at the floor even more intensely. Spyro huffed, "What's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?"

She shook her head, "O-Oh yes, of course it is."

"Then what's wrong?" Spyro said, nudging her softly.

She tried to hold a tear or two in, "It's just… If he's alive, then I'm really just a horrible person."

Spyro shook his head, "It's not your fault, we literally saw a dead body, nobody can blame you for thinking the obvious."

"You can… and did." She growled, "How will I be able to face that hatchling, knowing I'd have left him for dead."

"I wouldn't think… you wanted to see him anyway…" Spyro rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked at him in shock as he said that absentmindedly, "Why would you… Think that?" She asked carefully.

Spyro gave a small shrug, "Since it's probable that he is in another deadly situation, and you want to be with our daughter. I mean, I do, I would love to… But I really need to help this one out."

She didn't know why, but she huffed slightly angrily, "I have to go too," She started, "There's no way I'm leaving a hatchling's life in your hands."

"Our daughter?" Spyro said, reminding her.

Blushing angrily, Cynder growled, "I… I want to see this hatchling Spyro! Ignoring the fact it was a… corpse, he looked really adorable."

Spyro snickered to her dismay, and nodded, "Fine, I get it. Dragoness instincts." Spyro was relieved to find out he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

She rolled her eyes, "So how do we find him now?" She said, changing the subject.

Spyro pondered, "Well, we could either walk around the surrounding area, to what could be minimal results… Or just get the celestials to search for him again, if he really is alive they'd be able to see it."

She nodded, "But… how are you going to contact them?"

He raised an eyebrow, "So many years of being a purple dragon, and you think I wouldn't have found a way to contact them?"

She raised her own eyebrow at that, "You still go to people's houses in Warfang to talk, instead of using the town's crystal communicators…"

He gave a single laugh and scoffed, "It's too complicated, leave that for the newer generation and all their fancy tech."

"Okay, so how do you contact them?" She asked after rolling her eyes.

"I have to be in a dire situation, with the fate of the world at stake." He said with a straight face. Then, after a moment, bursting into laughter, "No, I just contact them when I'm asleep." Cynder couldn't help but giggle at his dumb joke, she was happy he had returned to his usual self. It made his way of doing things way more bearable.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go to bed!" She said.

He groaned, "I hate naps."

* * *

I didn't know what was going on. I blacked out while on my way to bed, the pain… it didn't feel like it was related to the blacking out… My only idea of what was going on was that I must've died? No… the space I was in felt similar, but not exactly the same. I was subconsciously floating around in what can only be described as space, but my brain couldn't comprehend what I was seeing and I only felt at peace. I could feel my body, that being the only difference between this and the time I died.

I felt a pull, I wasn't sure how or what exactly pulled me, but soon enough my vision faded again and reappeared in a library of some sort...

* * *

Ignitus lay hunched over his desk, an extremely tired look about him. He was reading the books of random beings in the realms, making sure everything was in order. His focus dwindled as each book seemed more and more boring, which was unusual for him. He sighed and looked to the right, the figure of a golden dragoness with their back turned on a pillow. She hadn't moved from that spot much, if at all, since a couple days ago, more than days by celestial standards.

He sighed, there was nothing he could do for her. She had to sort her own feelings out, and that was just how it would have to be. To his surprise, he felt the feeling of someone entering his domain. He was used to this with Spyro, though he had thought Spyro was still angry at the both of them. He prayed for a calm and collected discussion, but he wouldn't bet too much on it. He waited patiently to see or hear Spyro, but nothing came of it. Curiously he stood up and glanced around, heading for the spot they would usually arrive at. The golden celestial still unphased, she hadn't noticed the feeling,

After rounding a corner, he heard a small sniffle. He looked all around, until finally he glanced down. There he was, the hatchling they all thought was dead, in spirit form, standing there looking up to him in complete shock. They stared at each other in shock for a long while, and the hatchling began crying. Ignitus sputtered, "H-Hello? What are you doing here little one?" He said crouching as low down to the floor as possible.

The hatchling shook his head, "I-I don't know… did I die again? Who are you… you're huge!" He said looking around, terrified.

Ignitus tilted his head in complete confusion, and offered a friendly nudge with his snout. "I'm a celestial dragon, named Ignitus. How about we sit somewhere more comfy, and you tell me what's happened so far, hmm?"

He nodded politely and they returned to his desk where Ignitus put a very small pillow on the table for him to use. Which he sat on, still shaking, looking up curiously. Ignitus sighed, rubbing his head nervously, he had no clue what was going on just as much as the hatchling seemed to. Just as he did he felt the presence of another one entering his domain, and he sighed, that had to be Spyro. Ignitus stood to go greet him, but the hatchling tilted his head.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" He asked.

Ignitus chuckled, "Yes indeed we need to talk, but you are not my only guest tonight, and I must greet them. I will return shortly." The hatchling did something short of a shrug, then absentmindedly looked around the library in awe. Bringing a smile to Ignitus' features as he went to greet Spyro before he bursted in. And he wasn't wrong on his hunch.

Spyro smiled wildly, "Hey, Ignitus. I've got great news."

Ignitus cracked a large smile, with a guess as to what the news was. "I have news aswell, would you like me to bring Cynder here as well?"

Spyro looked ecstatic, and nodded. And soon enough Cynder appeared, bowing to Ignitus respectfully. "Ignitus you have to hear this!" Ignitus smiled at that and shook his head, "I already know what you're going to say, follow me."

Cynder and Spyro shared a confused look, then smiled. "Then you know he's alive?" Spyro asked eagerly.

He chuckled, "There is even more than that." He said as they reached his study yet again.

Ignitus turned to them, and whispered, "Please, be gentle and slow, he's very confused." Before they could show too much confusion he stepped out of their vision, and what they saw made them both nearly drop their jaws to the floor in surprise.

The hatchling stared back at them, even more nervous than before, shaking on the table. Spyro first, smiled wide as can be, but before he could make any brash movements, Cynder cleared her throat. Putting a paw in front of Spyro, she gave the hatchling a smile, lowering her posture to look less intimidating. "Hi there little one…" she said, taking a few steps closer. The hatchling was also lowering himself, backing away slightly, terrified.

"It's alright, we've been worried about you. What's your name little one? Mine is Cynder." She asked, taking another couple of steps, smiling sweetly.

He looked back up, and stammered out a response. "I-It's Gale…" putting his tail around his now fully lowered body in defense.

She smiled, she was much closer now, "Gale? That's a wonderful name." Upon closer inspection, she noticed his eyes. Even in the dream, he had a Greyish blue eye, and one that was a much brighter blue, that nearly sparkled, both eyes shining with confusion.

"Your eyes are beautiful!" He blushed at her comment, and looked down at his pillow, mumbling a thank you. The reaction made her heart flutter and she giggled, completely taken by his shyness.

She was fully in front of him now, "My mate over there," she said glancing over to a smiling Spyro, "And me, are so happy to see you."

Gale tilted his head, "Why is that..?"

Trying not to gush at his head tilt and how adorable she found it, she sighed, "Because we were watching you, before... We thought you died... We wanted to help you."

She gestured to Spyro and gestured for them to approach, and they respectfully stood at her side, letting her continue.

Gale looked down at his pillow, "Where am I? Am I not dead?"

She looked at him, her smile fading, "Have you not woken up since the wolf attack?"

He shook his head, "No, I-I was, I was about to go to bed…Then I felt pain... Where is Rena?" He asked, his eyes slowly tearing up.

The name Rena struck Spyro, as he thought back to his dream the night before, and how it was the same name as what the hatchling said that time. Cynder sighed with relief that he was alive, yet mildly worried about why he was in pain. She attempted to get closer to him, but he backed off. "You're asleep right now Gale, this is the celestial realm." She said.

He looked confused but nodded, as Ignitus stepped forward, "Which leads me to an interjection, if I may." They nodded.

"I didn't bring him here, the hatchling brought himself here." Ignitus said with intrigue.

The other two looked down at Gale in surprise, and Spyro smiled, "Probably has to do with what I saw before." He said to Cynder.

She nodded to Spyro, and turned back to the hatchling, "That must mean your pretty special Gale." She giggled at the face he made.

Cynder gently offered out a paw, asking silently for trust. And though the hatchling scrunched his face in confusion, he put his own paw on hers and nodded. She smiled at the size difference, his whole body could fit on one of her paws. She gently withdrew her paw, sat down, and coiled her tail up on to the desk and around the hatchling lightly, Spyro laughed quietly at her instincts. "Gale, you said you felt pain before passing out?" She asked gently.

He looked down in confusion, and nodded. "I-I have no clue why. My wounds are better. I've only felt drowsy… and maybe a little bit less hungry than usual…" He said sadly.

Cynder's ears perked up at that, and she lowered her head to eye level. "Wounds? Also, what have they been feeding you Gale?

Spyro nodded worried, "In fact, where did you fall asleep Gale?" They all listened eagerly.

He looked at them oddly, "I've been eating some pretty regular things…"

Gale shrugged, "I-I don't know why it matters… actually, why should…" he looked up and felt terrified to talk against them, but it was just a dream so he couldn't be hurt, "Why should I tell you this, especially where I am?"

The others looked at him in shock, but quickly they tried to think of reasons why, Cynder started, "We want to help you… we know you're scared and confused. But we brought you here and wanted to help."

Gale shook his head, "I-I need the guardians help… I'm not really special or anything, I-I can't help you guys with whatever... it is you need…"

They looked at him curiously, and Cynder attempted to reason with him. "We aren't trying to use you for anything little one."

Spyro nodded, "Yes, you aren't some sort of outer world hero that we need. I mean… well you could be in the future, if you'd like, and we would gladly support that!" He cleared his throat in awkwardness, Cynder tried not to laugh, Spyro never was confident in himself when speaking to hatchlings. "We are trying to make the best of your situation with you. It's definitely scary… But we've seen terror, and fear, we don't want you to go through… anymore of it than you already have. Please, little one." Cynder smiled proudly at her mate, and the hatchling blushed then nodded.

The hatchling seemed to reason with himself, then sighed, "A-Apparently my spirit is locked or something, I can't use crystals." The adults all looked around at each other, with seemingly no explanation.

Before anyone continued, the Golden dragoness had entered the room in shock, at the sight of the hatchling. At first, ecstatic to see him alive, "Y-You… brought me here." He said pointing at the golden one.

She looked embarrassed and regretful, "Y-Yes I did…"

Gale glared at her, making her wither uncomfortably under his eyes, "Y-You tried to kill me…" Gale said in disbelief.

They all cringed at his harsh words, and Fate shook her head, "I-I… I didn't mean to!... I…." she began crying, feeling the shame wash over her. "I only followed the contract, y-you signed it even."

Gale's anger flared, yet he still felt bad making her cry, "I read the contract before signing, nothing on it screamed death at me." The dragons retracted at his tone, regardless of the fact that it sounded like a child throwing a tantrum.

The rest of the dragons in the room attempted to stay out of it, but Cynder placed a light paw on Gale's back, "Gale it's alright. She didn't mean it, sometimes she just doesn't think about the consequences."

The golden dragoness looked away, ignoring the remark, and drew in a shaky breath, "At least… You aren't dead though…" she turned back to the hatchling with a hopeless smile, "That's good, right? You're still alive!"

Gale's face hadn't changed, and he gently shrugged the paw off him, "Not exactly."

Fate's face fell in confusion, "W-What… What do you mean?"

Spyro and Cynder looked very concerned, "Gale," Cynder started, "You're still alive, she hasn't killed you." The hatchling's face went through many emotions, making Cynder's heart ache at his conflict.

Gale backed away from all of them, looking at them with eyes that spoke more than his words, "Am I really? I-I can't prove that, I..." His face fell, and his whole body shuddered. He began crying again.

Cynder put her face up to his, "Shh… Did you die, and somehow come back, little one?" She asked shakily, fearing the answer.

Gale looked away, "Yes…" his voice shook as he remembered, "First they started with my tail, the skin… all of it. T-Than my wings…" he began shaking, "My arms, legs, horns, muzzle, then my throat. I can still feel the biting… The pain…" He started crying, and the Golden dragoness had had enough. She was absolutely horrified, and fell to the floor in shame as well.

The rest of them felt their hearts sink, Cynder carefully approached the hatchling, deciding to ignore his fears and bring him into a warm hug. She nuzzled him, "Shh… you're okay." She couldn't help but comfort him, her hatchling at home giving Cynder reminders to when she would get hurt.

Gale looked at Cynder questioningly, through his tears. And he couldn't help the warm feeling that overtook him. It reminded him of Rena when she would comfort him, and that was enough to calm him down. Gale Instinctively made a small purring sound, then blushed as Cynder cooed at him. She could see it now, he was just a small hatchling, just like her own little one, she almost resolved to call him hers right then and there. Just as the thought entered her mind she shook it out, this wasn't the time, he was in danger and that was what she needed her mind on.

Spyro attempted to comfort Fate, but she shied away, "I-I'm so sorry… Please forgive me. P-Please…"

Cynder set Gale down gently, and he nodded. Before looking at the golden dragoness, he came to a conclusion in his mind, "I forgive you." she looked up at him in surprise, but couldn't make eye contact.

The hatchling continued, "And Cynder is right, you didn't kill me. My own downfalls did... I'm kind of weak, and slightly pathetic… Blaming my death on someone else" he said in a matter of fact tone.

The golden dragoness couldn't believe it, he was taking full blame? And blaming himself? The horror on her face hadn't subsided, "Oh gods… I'm a monster…" she whispered to herself. She still couldn't work up the courage to speak to him, regardless of how much she wished to.

Cynder sighed, "Don't insult yourself!"

Sighing, the hatchling continued before she started again, "But that's why I've been getting help from others." He started, to their surprise. "I'm in the Ridgefrost mountains. In a snow leopard village." They all nodded eagerly, though the name Ridgefrost did worry them. As it was a very dangerous area for a hatchling of his species.

"I-I think I need to go now." Gale said.

They nodded, and Cynder smiled, "You're probably waking up, little one." She said, almost wishing she was there to see him wake up.

He carefully walked to the edge of the desk near Cynder, tilting his head, then smiling, "Thank you…" he blushed but bowed his head slightly.

She giggled and nodded, as he faded from the room, back to the real world. The other three looked a mixture of relieved and worried. And Cynder turned to Spyro, nuzzling into his neck. "It might just be the instincts, Spyro, but he reminded me so much of Kaali. I'd have thought they were siblings." She said, slightly with a laugh.

Spyro smiled and nodded, "You definitely looked taken with him. I haven't seen you gush like that since Kaali was born."

She looked embarrassed, "I was just comforting him, he was so sad and…" she sighed, then gave a small laugh, "Who am I kidding, I've completely fallen for that shyness of his"

He laughed, "That wasn't fast at all… was that four minutes? Five?" he teased, then chuckled, "We have to find him first." She nodded at him, determined more than ever.

Ignitus cleared his throat, catching their attention. "He probably will not remember anything that just happened, it's very rare for anyone to enter the celestial realm for their first time and not disregard it as a dream."

They both nodded, then Cynder laughed, "Guess we'll be meeting him more then once." She said as they began fading back to reality.

Ignitus looked to Fate worriedly, but he could visibly see the weight that had been lifted from her shoulders, the younger celestial began tearing up, "Thank the gods he's safe…"

Ignitus smiled at the younger celestial, and approached, wrapping his wing around her. She didn't object, and hugged closer into his side, "I-I'm not forgiven… b-but at least he's still alive to hate me." She cried.

Ignitus nuzzled the top of her head, "It's alright Fate, I doubt he hates you either."

Fate smiled and nuzzled back, "Thank you, Ignitus."

* * *

Right before I passed out I felt a jolt of energy pass through me, and it felt like I had literally been shocked through my soul. I woke up in this strange dreamscape, but somehow I knew that everything in it had been real, though it still felt like a fading dream in my head. The memory was now hazy, and I only really remembered those two… Spyro and Cynder was it?

I knew it wasn't a dream, but it still felt like waking up from a dream. I wasn't entirely convinced, but either way, I had more pressing concerns.

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of a slow methodical beep. It was quite darker in the room, but my eyes wandered to my sides. I looked to the left and noticed a heartbeat monitor looking thing, though it ran off of crystals. And right next to that was Rena, who was dozing off in a chair. I sat up, and could feel the pain I was still in. It wasn't physical pain on my body, my stomach was twisting and turning, and I grunted.

Rena jolted up, looking at me worried, "Gale? Gale, it's okay!" She stroked my mane and sat on the bed next to me. "What's wrong little one?"

I laughed a bit, "I should be asking you that, why am I here?"

"You passed out… but w-we don't know what's wrong. You look fine on the outside, other than your previous wounds." She stood up suddenly, "I'm going to get Teran, I'll be right back!" She rushed off.

I angrily thought to myself, I had no idea what was wrong. My stomach hurt as if I hadn't eaten a thing, but like ten times worse, yet I obviously had. I surveyed around me, and could see a few beds down, something that caught me by surprise. The brown snow leopard from earlier was sitting next to a bed, with a book opened halfway in his hands. The bed in front of him had the dragon from before in the alleyway. The leopard, noticing my gaze, glanced a look up and smiled warmly, "Meeting again so soon." He chuckled, "Small world."

The dragon in the bed below him stirred, then shot up with enough speed to make the leopard yell before falling over, off his stool. He groaned and looked up at the dragon, then he growled, "Just stay in your bed, you sprained your back left leg."

The black dragon merely glanced at him and huffed, "You're not my father, ak or untai."

The leopard stood up and dusted himself off, "And thank the gods for that." He said, annoyed. "Also, that sounded like an insult, don't insult me in a language I don't know."

The black dragon rolled his eyes at him before I groaned in pain once again, he looked over at me, his eyes seemingly light up with worry. He jumped off his bed, to the other leopard's annoyance, then approached mine before jumping onto it. "Warm one." He said with a smile, than a confused head tilt, "What's wrong, where is pain?"

"No no no…" the brown leopard said coming over, "Do not start harassing the other patients."

I groaned again, "Pain in stomach, I'm very hungry, but I've been eating?"

He sniffed me up and down, making me giggle, then he scrunched up his nose, confused. "No imprint? Only Kunmai…" he said more to himself than anything.

I tilted my head, and shook it, "What's your name? I'm Gale."

He looked worried but managed to puff his chest out and answer, "Kenra, nice to meet Kunmai, Gale."

I looked expectantly at the brown leopard, and he cleared his throat, "My apologies, I'm Jakan."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

The sound of the door opening alerted me to the two leopards who just walked in, seemingly arguing about something. Before they noticed we had all met each other. Rena was quick to approach, worried for me more than she cared for the other two here. And Teran approached curiously, "You shouldn't be moving, I know your healing is quicker with crystals but be careful." He said to Kenra.

Kenra merely waved him off, "Help him," he said pointing to me.

He nodded and turned to me, "Gale, how can I help you? What hurts?"

I sighed, explaining again the pain in my stomach like I hadn't eaten. After a minute of thinking, Teran paled, "Rena…" he began angrily, "I thought I asked you, if you knew how to care for a young dragon."

She recoiled, "I-I thought I did… I thought I was doing alright…"

He just sighed at her, "What have you fed him. Rena."

She looked awkward and unsure of herself now, "The same things I eat?"

Teran would've killed her if looks had power, and Kenra growled. Then Teran sighed, and returned to a more proper posture. "Rena, what do month old leopards need for nourishment?" He asked carefully.

Slowly dawning on her the problem that had arisen, she attempted to disappear into the nearby wall. She looked quite embarrassed, I had no idea what they were talking about. And I spoke up, "Hey don't be mad at her, I liked her food!"

Teran looked at me, "Gale, how old are you?"

I thought of the question again, "I guess… six months old? Something like that."

Ignoring my lack of confidence in that answer he began carefully, "Young dragons from the egg, need milk to survive, usually their mother's."

My eyes widened, that wasn't mentioned in my books… although the description of female dragons made more sense now… I blushed annoyed with the situation, I was even more of a nuisance than I thought I'd be... "That can't be it!" I looked around in mild panic. "Dragons come from eggs!" I said, more protesting the new knowledge, than stating anything factual.

Teran nodded, "Yes? Dragons are…" He seemed to pale at the idea of explaining it to me. "Dragons are first born into eggs, as a very undeveloped organism. Then when they hatch they need their mother."

Kenra nodded, "My species has no egg."

I was still baffled, as dragons to me were reptiles, so it made less sense. Teran continued, "You're thinking about regular reptiles, like snakes correct? While similar, there's many reasons why. It's a lot less trying on the mothers to fly, if their young are in eggs. Dragons are omnivores, so on the chance that there is a lack of food in the wild, their young don't die.

I stared blankly, I mostly understood but I had to get used to it. I was in another… world, or universe now. Teran looked like he was going to continue, but I groaned, "Enough with the science lesson, I'm in pain…" Kenra attempted to comfort me by sitting behind me and pulling me into a small hug.

Teran continued anyway, "That's why we have special milk in every single hospital, made specifically so we can feed younglings of any race with milk to help them get by. I can't imagine why Rena saw the milk formula and skipped over it…" he shook his head in disappointment.

Rena laughed nervously, "About that," She started, "I never actually… looked in the basket." She said quieter with every word.

Teran held his paw over his ear, "What was that? He said mockingly." She repeated herself again and Teran started clapping.

Rena looked mildly angry, "Why didn't you feed him? The first night he was here?"

He sighed, "I wasn't entirely sure how old he was yet, I expected you to do it that night. Just because you know what you're doing doesn't mean you can't make mistakes Rena, you would have cost him his life!"

"And maybe, I made the mistake of trusting that responsibility with you."

She cringed at the words and teared up, "I-I'm sorry Gale."

Teran shook his head again, "I'm going to go get some for the poor lad…"

I held my arms out, "Rena it's okay you didn't mean to." I said hopefully.

She shook her head, "That doesn't mean I shouldn't have known, I was too full of myself… I've never even seen a dragon of your type, and suddenly I think I can care for one…" she started crying.

Jakan placed a paw on her back, "I had no idea either, everyone makes mistakes, uh… Rena, was it?"

She sniffled and looked up, "It's Renallia, but Rena is easier," She said, giving a short smile.

Teran returned not long after with a regular looking bottle with milk I assumed. "Here, this should make you feel much better."

It was way too big for me to hold, so he handed it off to Rena who still looked overly guilty about it. "Now I have some things to attend to, don't forget to actually feed him, Rena." Teran said, to which she sighed at. As he walked out of the room once again.

Not even a few seconds later Kenra jumped up from the bed and snatched the milk from Rena's paws with his maw. Rena looked at him in shock and he just snorted, "None of you know how to take care of Kunmai, I do." He said confidently.

I found Kenra to be a strange dragon, he obviously wasn't a native speaker of whatever language I knew, and the leopards knew. I liked him, however, and allowed him to help me. He picked me up gently with his left paw, as he sat on his haunches and offered the bottle to me with his right one. I felt really out of place and embarrassed, but who could really blame me. Though the pain of hunger could not be dealt with any longer and I began to drink. Kenra smiled down at me and it made me feel warm, his fur was soft and his smile was soft, I felt drowsy nearly instantly. "Rest if you want Kunmai," he said gently. And I took the offer and mildly dozed off.

* * *

The leopards looked at the dragon with curiosity, he seemed to be a rather mischievous dragon normally. But with Gale in his arms he looked very sweet and caring. The brown leopard, attempting not to speak too loudly, looked at him oddly, "Why don't you act like this normally…"

Kenra glanced at him questioningly, "You are pest, Kunmai is kin, you figure out." Kenra smirked, obviously joking with him. The leopard didn't even look insulted, he just sighed with annoyance.

Rena was quite happy to see Gale's pain erased, but the cause of the pain still hurt her. A few minutes passed, and she smiled at Kenra who was holding him so gently, "You're very good with hatchlings. And you're young yourself." She said.

Kenra smiled faintly at her before looking back down at Gale, "I may be young… But watch hatchlings much in village." Gale finished the bottle, and Kenra gently removed it from his maw, giggling at how he seemed confused. But unlike hatchlings he usually helped, Gale didn't start crying, or need any substitute to help him relax. Instead he nearly nestled into Kenra's chest fur.

Rena thought her heart would melt at the sight, and she wondered, "Why are you in our little town then?"

Kenra's face fell, and Rena knew she had hit a topic that upset him, "I'm sorry… you don't have to answer or anyth-" he held up his paw.

"It's okay, still hurts." He sighed, "I… have no home now."

Rena seemed curious by what he meant, but was unable to ask, instead looking to the brown leopard, who nodded. But he continued anyway after a bit, "I run, parents hurt me."

Rena looked shocked, and Jakan nodded, "He happened across me, I'm a bit of a trader, I go from village to village. Though he doesn't like my help, I'm generous so I did anyway." Kenra was brought out of his thoughts by a paw tapping his chest, and when he looked down to Gale, his muzzle was wrapped in a hug.

* * *

I started hugging him, even though his muzzle alone was as big as my upper half. I could barely wrap my arms around his muzzle, I was about one fifth the size of him in total, yet I rested my head against his nose. "You're not alone," I told him. His expression was a range of emotions.

"My parents are gone… but… I still have Rena! And Teran, and…" I attempted to think of more. Slowly, he started smiling, then he brought his other paw over to wrap me in a hug. And I felt a tear of two fall from his eyes.

"And you." I said, "You're my friend." Somehow, his hug got even tighter, but not too tight. And I felt him nuzzle the top of my head.

Rena smiled at us, looking like she was nearly about to burst, "Maybe it's not a coincidence you two are here."

We both looked at her curiously and she laughed, Jakan nodded, then added, "Home is who you're with, not where you are."

Ignoring our confused faces the two leopards laughed, and then Jakan yawned, "Though home can also be where you sleep. I need to get moving." He turned to Kenra, "I'll be in town a few more days trading, you know where to find me."

We waved goodbye, and as Jakan left Teran passed him entering the ward. He approached and smiled, "Sorry about that. Now, Kenra, let me inspect that leg again." He groaned, but nodded as he gently set me to the side. Teran gave one final nod, and a whistle, "Well! That's completely healed. Crystals on dragon's sure are amazing… You're good to leave." Kenra smiled at that.

Then he turned to Rena, and she shied away from his gaze, he analyzed her for a minute, "You're free to leave with Gale."

She looked back at him with shock, "A-Already? Don't you think he should be with someone more… responsible?" She was in disbelief.

Teran sighed, "I'm sure you won't make the same mistake again, seeing how much it's hurt you. Besides, you've taken care of his wounds much better than even I expected. Just don't forget again, okay? Three times a day or so, Gale will let you know I'm sure." I nodded excitedly.

Teran began walking away, with a farewell. And I looked up to Rena happily, "Go home?" I asked.

She nodded, "Let us do so," she said with a fake fancy accent, and started giggling.

I turned my head over to Kenra, who looked happy for us, but also sad. "With Kenra!" I added.

He looked up curiously, then tilted his head. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and approached him on the bed, putting both my paws against one of his front legs, "Kenra do you want to come with us? To Rena's house?"

He smiled shyly, surprisingly, then looked to Rena for approval. She smiled, "If I collect any more dragons, people might start talking…" she said jokingly.

However, the joke didn't seem to catch on Kenra, and he looked sad again, before Rena realized his non-native understanding and tried to correct herself. "Of course he can! I love house guests, he can stay as long as he'd like too."

"Stay with Kunmai?" He asked with surprise. Then looked excited as she nodded again.

"We should get going before it's too dark, hmm?" Rena said.

We both nodded, and before I could jump off the bed to follow after her Kenra grabbed me with his paw, I looked back confused and he raised an eyebrow, "Your leg?"

I smiled sheepishly remembering my bandaged leg, which I still needed to be careful on. "Oh…"

He almost seemed to roll his eyes, as he placed me on top of his back, "Maybe think before act." He said with a smile.

I hummed a response and laid down on my stomach to get a better grip around his neck. Rena smiled at us, "Ready?" And with us both nodding we headed back.


End file.
